


The Legend of Caelum

by ashesgrove



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adventure, Airbending & Airbenders, Alot of Promptis, Alternate Universe - Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bending fights, Big story plot, Character Death, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Eventual Nyx/Luna, Eventual kissing, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Plot Twists, Roadtrip, Scars, Scary dreams, Secrets, Spirit Animal- Kira, Waterbending & Waterbenders, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesgrove/pseuds/ashesgrove
Summary: Noctis finds himself having to save the world as the Avatar. But can he do it with a man working in a tea shop, who seems to have so many secrets?An AU where Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto are thrust into the world of the Avatar.





	1. An Avatars beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was on tumblr the other day and I read this amazing idea to put Final Fantasy XV and Avatar: The last Airbender together and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here is the first chapter of my take if Noctis was the Avatar and had to defeat the Fire nation with his three bros!

“So Noctis, you thought you could run?” An oily voice called in the darkness. “But you’re sadly mistaken my dear boy.”

Noctis, looked everywhere for the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, but there was only black, and the sound of his pounding heart. What the hell was going on?

Then suddenly he felt a force slamming him back against an invisible wall, a hand at his throat. A flash of yellow eyes, and slimy smirk, and a whisper that ripped him to his soul. “This is how it ends young Avatar. You will be no more.”

“Aaaah”, his eyes burst open, lurching forward. His breathing ragged, as he slowly took stock of his surroundings. Noctis was lying in a small wooden cot, that lay just underneath a small window, letting the moonlight in illuminating his small room, which only held a small wooden dresser, with what few belongings he had. The walls were made of a yellow colored rock, and had a few hanging pictures from them, one of the images belonging to the earth king.

Sighing, Noctis tried to regain himself whispering, “It was only a dream. It was only a dream.” Wiping away the sweat that was streaming down his forehead, he decided to walk out onto the terrace to get some air. Maybe that would clear his thoughts.

Looking out over the city Omashu, he couldn’t help but marvel at it’s beauty. Omashu was one of the only surviving free cities in the earth kingdom that was untouched by the war, the fire nation was raining down upon the world.

It was located on a mountain top, and the only thing connected it to the road, was a small bridge, which could be taken down in an instant. Plus, with most of the city being made of rock, and having a well organized system of transferring supplies within the city, it was a no brainer that the city was still thriving, even under the fire nation's constant attempt to overtake it.

But, that’s not what Noctis thought about as he admired the snowy peak mountains in the distance. Instead his mind went back to the very reason he was standing in this great city.

Noctis was the Avatar, but most didn’t know he was alive. When he was nine, he found out the truth from his parents, when he had suddenly bended air instead of water. He had been living in the southern water tribe, quite peacefully, for at this point the fire nation hadn’t attacked, but when news of his emergence spread, the fire nation took immediate action sending in troops with only one goal. Find the Avatar and capture him.

Noctis could only remember of few things of that time. Being rushed into the house, told to gather his things, and being pushed into the arms of his best friend, Ignis, and the faces of his sobbing mom and dad as they gave him one last hug. Then he was picked up and placed upon his spirit animal, a fox-petrel, who whisked them away.

Ignis and Noctis ended up going to the Southern Air temple, and were immediately welcomed with open arms. Noctis was then put under the wing of the great master Regis and was taught airbending and waterbending by Ignis and master Regis simultaneously. It would only be later that Noctis would find out that his parents had sacrificed themselves for their son, and that he had been pronounced dead.

At the age of 15, the fire nation truly began it’s attack to conquer the world, and the avatar was needed more than ever, so on the eve of his 16th birthday, Noctis was called to meet with airbending council.

Noctis had sat quietly in the round wooden room, with the masters seated at a small table. Regis was of course at the head of the table, being the head council member. His head shaved, and a light blue arrow shining on his head. He also had a red cloak on and yellow undergarments loosely fitting to his body. The other masters sported this attire as well. It was still unknown to Noctis why they all shaved their heads, but he surmised that it was just the airbender way of doing things.

A short, scraggly, master on the right, started the council meeting by addressing Noctis directly. “It is time, Avatar, to complete your destiny.” The other members nodded, confirming the master’s words.

Noctis eyes widen. His destiny? Already? He… wasn’t ready. “My destiny? What do you mean, master?”

Regis answered instead, giving his adoptive son a smile. “Yes, it is time for you to learn how to use the other elements. You have learned all that you can here.”

“But Re… I mean master. That’s not true. There is still so much to learn here.” Noctis was feeling desperate. He didn’t want to leave. His life was here not, in some far off land, full of people he didn’t even know.

Master Regis just shook his head, “There is not. You must take your place as Avatar and stop the Fire nations before the balance is destroyed.”

“But…”

Regis gave him a stern look, stopping Noctis’ protest. “Noctis, you are to go to the Earth kingdom, and find a teacher there, and you are to take Ignis and Kira with you.”

Noctis inwardly seethed. He hated it when Regis gave him his commanding voice, but Noctis still nodded his head. “Yes master.”

The council members nodded as well, and with that, the meeting was over.

On the day of the departure, everything was packed, and ready to go. Ingis, who wore a blue vest, his arms covered by a silky blue sleeves, and had gray trousers fitting with fur covered boots, a classical water tribe garb, was waiting by Kira, Noctis spirit animal, which basically looked like a white fox with wings. But before Noctis could gather his things, Regis took him aside, grasping his son by the shoulders.

“Noct, I know this must feel so sudden, but it is for the good of the world that you must go.”

Noctis couldn’t look at him, or else he was sure that Regis would see the tears that were forming in his eyes. Gritting his teeth, he tried to bite back the tears; he had to be strong.

“I know… Just let me go already.” Noctis tried to take a step away from his loving father.

“Noctis!” Regis grasped his arm pulling him back. “Please… know that I love you.”

Noctis smirked at him, covering the feeling of wanting to wrap his arms around this man who had supported him for so long. “Yeah, got it.”

Regis humph, but smiled at Noctis, and let go of his arm. Regis then stepped out of Noctis’ way, as Noctis moved forward, towards his destiny.

“And son.”

Noctis looked back at his father, looking annoyed, but not really. He knew he would hang on to every word his father said when he was far away from here in a distant land.

“Yeah?”

“The roads you travel will be perilous, so please. Do be careful. And make sure to stop in Omashu before anywhere else. I have a feeling that is where your journey will need to start.”

Noctis smiled, “I will!” and was about to turn away again, when Regis spoke again, his voice a little softer.

“Noctis... Walk tall my son.”

Noctis stared at his father, tears forming in his eyes. He could only nod in that second, or else Noctis was sure that he would have truly broken down. And that’s how he had ended up in this Earth kingdom city.

Sighing, Noctis turned back to enter his room, but was met with a waiting Ignis.

“Iggy?! Hey, what are you doing in my room?” Noctis half yelled. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn’t heard the young man come in.

Ignis didn’t say anything for a moment, taking in Noctis sweaty clothes and the bags underneath his eyes. “Noct, are you alright?”

Noctis nodded unconvincingly, not looking Ignis in the eye. In truth, he had been having nightmares ever since leaving the air temple. Each night, haunted by the man with an oily voice, who seemed to stock him. Noctis didn’t know what to make of the dreams, all he knew was that they terrified him.

“We all know you’re a bad liar Noctis, even when you don’t say anything. What’s wrong?” Ignis moved a foot closer, placing a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

Noctis shook his head, turning away from his best friend, leaning on the balcony rail. “It’s… just nightmares.”

Ignis came to lean on the balcony rail as well, looking sideways at Noctis. “Nightmares?”

Noctis gave an embarrassed laugh, staring off at the city. “It’s nothing Ig. I’m sure they’ll go away soon.”

Ignis was quiet for a second, “You know Noctis, if there was ever anything you wanted to talk about, I’m here.”

Noctis nodded, but he really wasn’t ready to say anything. So they stood there for a second in silence, watching over the sleeping city.

“Noctis?”

“Yeah Ig?” He looked over at his friend, who was still staring off in the distance.

“I think… I’ve found you an earthbending teacher.”

Noctis eyes widen. They had been in the city for over a week, and still they couldn’t find the right man for the job. No one just seemed to click.

“Really? Well who is it?”

Ignis cheeks seemed to turn red, and he wouldn’t meet Noctis’ gaze for some reason. _That’s weird? Why is he blushing?_

“Uhhh, well, I think I will introduce you tomorrow. I think you’ll like him.” Ignis chuckled a little nervously, before turning around, and looking up at the star filled sky.

“Right…” There was silence again, but this time filled with an unknown source of awkward tension. _What was he hiding?_

“Well, I think I will be heading back to bed,” Looking back at Noctis, Ignis chided. “And you should as well Noct, we have a long day tomorrow.”

Noctis nodded, as he listened to Ignis receding footsteps. He had planned to go to bed, but a flash of yellow eyes stopped him, filling him with terror. Bed meant returning to that pitch black place, and those hands that wrapped around his throat, draining the life out of him. So he stood there, looking up at the stars, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright that was the first chapter! Whats going to happen tomorrow? 
> 
> Any Comments or Kudos would be great! I really want to do this story justice, so any tips would be great!


	2. Sweet tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing behind the counter was a blond boy, who had the most sincere smile Noctis had ever seen, which made his heart do a little flip. Wha… what was that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for all the Comments and Kudos! I had no idea people would like this so much! 
> 
> So here is the next Chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Note: The timeline, if anyone is confused, is only twenty years after the war started and the fire nations succeeded in killing off the last airbender, but the air nation survived.

Walking groggily down the bustling street, full of screaming vendors, Noctis was sweating even more than he had last night. Omashu was known for its bowling hot climate, and Noctis’ water tribe garb was not helping matters. He wore a grayish blue overcoat with fur trimmed shoulder cutoffs, that covered his navy blue thick undershirt, with a belt at his waist, displaying the southern water tribe symbol. His dark gray pants were thick as well, connected to light gray fur boots. Needless to say, he was dying underneath all the layers.

“Ignis, why the hell are we wearing our water tribe clothes? It’s too damn hot!”

Ignis had been walking a few paces ahead of him, trying to clear a path for the young Avatar, obviously sweating just as much, if not more than, Noctis.

Gritting his teeth, Ignis answered with clear irritation in his voice, “Noctis, we have gone over this. The man we are to see must believe us, and what better way to show him that we are telling the truth, than looking the part.”

Noctis sighed heavily, still not really understanding the reasoning behind Ignis’ logic. If this supposed earth-bending master wanted proof, than Noctis could just bend the two elements he had learned already.

“Well, than can we at least stop and get something to drink? I am dying here!” Noctis huffed, feeling another bead of sweat make it’s way into one of his eyes.

Ignis gave a small huff as well, at the Avatar’s request, his eyes searching in compliance. Finally settling upon a cozy looking tea shop, that was rather small, with only having one window, and what looked like just a few tables to sit in. But it was tea, and any tea was better than nothing.

“Alright, Noct. Let’s get some tea.” Ignis answered, already heading in the direction of the shop, not waiting for Noctis’ response.

Noctis internally scoffed, _tea? How about some damn water?_ But Ignis was obsessed with the stuff, so he followed grudgingly. At least, he was allowing them to stop at all.

Upon reaching the shop’s door, Ignis turned, pointed his finger upward, obviously about to give one of his chiding remarks. “We only have five minutes, then we have to be on our way again!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at his long time friend. Sometimes Ignis could act more like a mom than his friend, who was only two years older than him. Waving him off, Noctis entered the shop.

“You hear me Noct?” Ignis called after him.

“Yeah, yeah. Got it specs.” Noctis heard a clear groan behind him, as Ignis entered behind him.

The shop was just as small as it had looked from the outside, with it only housing two places for patrons to sit, one being underneath the window, and the other residing a few feet away, against the far wall. The counter was small, leaving room for one person to order at a time, and the kitchen behind it only held two machines for brewing tea.

Looking up at the billboard, Noctis tried to decide what he wanted, but he had never been much of a tea person, so all the choices seemed like gibberish to him. _How the hell did anybody understand all this?_

“Ummmm, sir? Would you like some help?” A hesitant voice asked, drawing Noctis’ gaze down, to be met with two crystal clear blue eyes.

Standing behind the counter was a blond boy, who had the most sincere smile Noctis had ever seen, which made his heart do a little flip. _Wha… what was that?_

Stammering, Noctis nodded. “Ye… yeah. Ummm, I really don’t understand what all these choices mean.”

Ignis gave a little chuckle beside him, making Noctis whisper harshly, “Shut-up!”

“Oh, well, ummm… what do you usually like?” The blond boy asked, turning his head to the side a little bit.

“Uhhh,” Noctis scratched his head. What did he usually like? Well nothing bitter that was for sure. “I guess... something sweet.”

The boy smiled warmly, “I have just the thing, does sweet tea work?”

Noctis gave a chuckle. _Was it really that simple?_ “Yeah, I think that would work.” Smiling back at this boy, who seemed so genuine.

“Great!” He agreed, turning his gaze to the ever patient man beside Noctis. “And what should I get you?”

Ignis smiled, but not nearly as warmly as Noctis had. “I would like to get Jasmine tea, please. And could you make this all to go. We are in rather a hurry.”

The boy nodded, offering up a total, which Ignis payed to the precise penny. Signaling for Noctis to take a seat at the table underneath the window, while they waited for their order.

Ignis joined him, asking if he was alright. Noctis just grunted, his eyes finding their way to the boy, who was working steadily. He had an apron on, covering his green robe that had long sleeves, which was probably why sweat was dripping down his back, because of all the layers he was wearing, but that didn’t seem to bother the young man as he tirelessly worked with a small smile upon his face.

 _How did he do that?_ Noctis would have been groaning and gripping the whole time, cursing his luck to work at a shop that required him to wear so much stuff.

Noctis shook his head; _that boy was really a wonder._

“Noctis!” Ignis voice came, snapping Noctis’ attention back to the tribesman. “Have you been listening to a word that I said?”

“Uhhhh…” He hadn’t even realized that Ignis was speaking at all. He must be really tired.

Ignis squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I was saying that we should be careful when we meet the earthbender. He seems to have a temper.”

“Oh, right. No ticking off earthbenders. Got it.” Noctis joked.

“This is not a laughing matter Noct! If he does not agree to help us, than I am afraid that we may never find you an earthbending teacher.” Ignis crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair, clearly done with the Avatar’s antics.

Recognizing Ignis’ frustration, Noctis tried to apologize. He sometimes forgot how much shit his friend really took from him, but he was still there, helping him after all these years. “Sorry Iggy, I just can’t think straight.”

Ignis sighed, looking out the window, “It’s alright Noct. I know you didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, with all these nightmares. I just wish you would take this a little more seriously.”

Noctis nodded, even though he knew Ignis wouldn’t catch the action. “Yeah, I know...”

It was silent for a moment, the silence only broken by the soft sound of boiling water.

“So… what’s this earth-bender like?” Noctis asked, trying to ease the tension. But before Ignis could respond, the blond boy was standing over their table, holding two ice cold tea cups, made from wood.

“Here you go guys,” The boy said, placing the mugs in front of the two men. “Hope that didn’t take too long.” He said smiling sheepishly.

Noctis couldn’t help but smile as well, shaking his head. “No, not at all… ummm” He looked at the boy expectantly.

“Oh, uh, Prompto. Prompto I…” He stopped on the last name, like it was caught in his throat, before muttering, “Argentum.”

Noctis nodded, strangely liking the name more then he should have. “Prompto. Thanks for the tea.”

His words, brought a blush to Prompto’s cheeks, “Uh, yeah. No Prob.” He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Welp, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you…”

“Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.” Noctis quickly filled in.

“Right. Well, see ya.” And Prompto walked back to kitchen, looking a little flustered.

Noctis smiled after him. _He was kinda cute…_ Wait, did he just think that? Now he knew that he was out of it. Turning his attention back to his companion, he was met with an inquisitive look where Ignis’ eyebrow was raised.

“What?” A blush rising to his cheeks. Why the hell was he embarrassed? He had just had a friendly talk with a kind guy, right? No biggie.

Ignis just shook his head, proceeding to rise, picking up his tea in the process. “Come on Noct. Let’s get going.”

“Yeah,” He rose as well, following Ignis to the exit, but just before he left, Noctis chanced a look a back.

Prompto had been watching the two men leave, and when he caught Noctis’ glance, he gave a wave, earning a small smile back.

**XXX**

After what felt like a century in the blazing heat, Noctis and Ignis finally arrived at their destination.

Noctis looked around, confused. What the hell was he looking at? They were standing on a curb, facing a rock wall that looked like it was just the side of the mountain and led nowhere.

“Ummm… Ig. Are you sure this is right?” Noctis asked, giving him a sideways glance.

But Ignis didn’t answer him. Instead, he walked up to the mountain and tapped twice, then three times, and ended it with four tapes. At first nothing happened, and just when Noctis was going to lose his patience, a rock slab opened to reveal a rectangular doorway.

Ignis smiled, looking back at Noctis. “Let’s go. It’s this way.”

Noctis nodded mutely, following after Ignis, into a dark passage only lit by torches, five feet away from each other, down it’s length. Upon entering though, they were immediately stopped by a tall, burly man, whose eyes bore down on them.

“What business do two water-benders have here?” He asked gruffly, crossing his arms, and lifting an eyebrow.

Ever the calm one, Ignis answered politely, “We have come to meet with the earth-bender, Gladiolus Amicitia. For business purposes of course.” He added, looking expectantly at the guard, but he made no move to get out of their way.

He huffed, looking them both over, and shook his head. “I don’t believe you, leave now, and don’t come back.” He said, pointing to the way they had come.

“But sir…” Ignis began to protest, when a deep voice interrupted him.

“Let them through, ya big lug.” A tall man, with black hair, and bare chested had walked up behind the guard, wearing a seemingly permanent smirk. He only wore brown slacks, showing off a multitude of skin, marred by scars, obviously earned through battle. “Do ya always have to be so difficult.”

“Ah, sorry Gladio. It’s just strange to see you have visitors is all.” The guard answered nervously.

Gladio just humphed, turning to the pair. His eyes settled upon Ignis’ waiting form, his smirk growing ever wider. “Come on, I’ll show you to my room, so we can chat.” And started down the hallway, assuming that Ignis and Noctis would follow.

Noctis gave Ignis a look, as if to say, _this is the guy that you chose?_ But Ignis just ignored the look, and followed after the earthbender. Shaking his head, Noctis did the same. He had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like this.

It was like a labyrinth, as they turned corner after corner down the stone passageways, and Noctis couldn’t believe that anyone could figure out their way down here, but Gladio never once faltered. Finally, Gladio stopped in front of a seemingly empty wall, and did a quick flick of his wrist, revealing another rectangular door hole in the wall.

Noctis wasn’t surprised this time, and immediately walked into the room after Ignis. He was just ready to get this over with.

The room they had entered was actually quite large, entering upon an area holding two green sofa chairs that were placed around a small wooden coffee table, and had a rather large kitchen behind the living area, which Ignis was eyeing with longing in his eyes. The room was also connected to other passageways, that Noctis assumed led to the bedroom and/or bathroom. This place clearly served as Gladio’s apartment.

Lounging in one of the sofa chairs, that was way too small for the big man, Gladio looked up at the pair. “So, what can I do for ya.”

Ignis smiled, sitting down in the chair across from him, leaving Noctis to lean against the wall. “As you know, when I talked to you yesterday. We are looking for someone to train a friend of ours.” It was clear, Ignis had rehearsed this speech, for his voice never faltered as he continued to produce lies. “And I thought your bending was exceptional, so we came here to formally ask you for your help.”

Gladio narrowed his eyes, examining them. “And who exactly is this friend of yours?”

Ignis paused for a second, before answering. “How would you feel if I told you that our friend was the Avatar, and that he is in dire need of a teacher.”

Gladio’s expression narrowed even more, an eyebrow arched. “I would say, that your crazy, and that the Avatar is dead.”

“No, he’s not.” Noctis proclaimed before Ignis could answer. “He’s right here.” Bending water from the cup that was laying on the coffee table, he shaped a water ball in one hand, and an air ball in the other.

Gladio stared, finally muttering, “Damn…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome! We got to meet Prompto and Gladio! And damn Noctis, that reveal at the end! 
> 
> As always thanks for any Comments and Kudos! Love to hear more from you guys!


	3. A lost heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them were standing at the ground entrance that led to the stage, where Gladio turned to the pair, stretching out his arms like he was trying to display the place. “Well here it is, the grand Omashu arena.” He turned his head at Noctis, pinning him with a stare. “You ready for me to kick your Avatar ass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new Chapter!!!! Pretty exciting one indeed! Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them!

Noctis stood there glaring at this man, who just smirked back at him, after his initial shock wore off. This guy just seemed to push Noctis’ buttons, and he had only just met him. _What the hell was Ignis thinking? There’s no way that this guy could ever teach me!_

“Noctis!” Ignis snapped breaking Noctis’ concentration, the air ball vanishing and water splashing down in his hand. “Please... just stay quiet and let me handle this!”

“Damn it!” Noctis muttered, shaking his hand free of water, and turning his glare at Ignis. “Ignis come on! This guy is obviously not going to help us, so why bother?” He said, pointing to Gladio, who had pursed his lips, examining the young Avatar.

Rubbing his temples, Ignis tried his best to reason with Noctis, even though he knew it was futile. When the Avatar made up his mind there was no talking him out of it. Ignis had learned that quite painfully over the years. “Noctis, he is the greatest earth bender in Omashu! There is no other man better then him to teach the Avatar.”

Noctis was about to argue back when Gladio suddenly spoke up, rising in the process. “Shut the hell up! Before you both get all your panties in a twist, I wouldn’t teach this twerp if it was the last damn thing I did. He’s done nothing for this world then hide in a corner all his life and let the fire nation take over!”

His words had struck a cord, one that Noctis kept buried in his heart. The guilt, the endless guilt that came when he saw the destruction the fire nation was causing. The faces of all who had suffered, and if he had just been more diligent, working harder to learn the four elements, he couldn’t help but feel that he could have stopped all this. But he had just been too damn weak, letting the fire nation burn everything. His parents faces suddenly flashed across his mind…

Rushing forward out of the raging anger this man just seemed to pull out of him, Noctis slammed Gladio back against one of the stone walls, knocking over a picture which had been hanging there. “What do you know!? You’re just an asshole taking fights for money. You don’t know anything!” Noctis had his forearm to the big man's chest, pushing him back, his face inches away from Gladio’s.

But through all this, Gladio was still smirking, ticking off Noctis even more. He wanted to pound on this guy so hard, til that smirk would never show itself again. And he was about to punch the man in the face, when Gladio reached up, grabbed his arm, twisting it behind Noctis in the same motion causing him to turn towards the wall, and slammed him against it.

Noctis let out a grunt, as a pain spread down his body. Then he felt the big mans lips at his ear, whispering “I know more than you think, twerp.” causing shivers to run down Noctis’ back, for behind Gladio’s usual cockiness, their was something deep there, something... untouchable.

“Gladio! Let him go!” Ignis said finally intervening. He had watched the whole scene, unable… or unwilling to lift a finger to stop it.

Gladio huffed at the demand, but he complied nevertheless, throwing Noctis in to Ignis’ arms, who immediately steadied the young man.

Ignis looked him over, asking him if he was alright, but Noctis just nodded, wiping away the blood that was now streaming out of his busted lip. He gaze turning back to Gladio, who stood with his arms crossed.

Gladio shook his head, giving a small chuckle, “You’re weak. If the world’s future is really in your hands, then I pity us all.”

Clenching his fist, Noctis strode forward. He really hated this man, which made him want to prove him wrong. “Yeah? Is that so? Then fight me! Fight me one on one, in that arena you worship, and if I win, than your sorry butt has to teach me how to earth bend!” He knew that it would be torture to learn from him, but it would also be torture for Gladio as well. So why the hell not?

Noctis was now standing before this man, who looked him over pondering his request. He finally gave another chuckle, “Alright! Your on, twerp, but if I win then you have to put your name in for the next battle in the arena.”

“Noctis!” Ignis hissed, but Noctis just ignored him. He was going to beat this man in ten seconds flat. There would be no arena fights.

“Let’s do this!” Noctis boasted, his eyes like ice as he regarded the big man.

Gladio’s ever present smirk returned, and he nodded towards to the door they had come in. “Alright, follow me.”

And the three men left for the arena, Gladio at the head, with Noctis seething behind him, and Ignis at rear muttering, “Is this really necessary?”

**XXX**

Upon arriving at the arena, Noctis couldn’t believe his eyes. It was huge!

The arena was at least fifteen stories tall, with having three section where fans could sit, there being a floor, middle, and nosebleed section. Encompassing it all, was a rock dome, that had fire lights hanging from the ceiling, illuminating the whole place. And in the middle of the Arena, there stood a huge stage, five feet high, completely made of rock.

To Noctis surprise, there were also huge trough trays hanging from the ceiling full of water. It was clear that water benders often competed here, not just earth benders, which gave a Noctis a sense of pride.

The three of them were standing at the ground entrance that led to the stage, where Gladio turned to the pair, stretching out his arms like he was trying to display the place. “Well here it is, the grand Omashu arena.” He turned his head at Noctis, pinning him with a stare. “You ready for me to kick your Avatar ass?”

This time Noctis smirked, striding forward and passing Gladio without a word. His destination being the stairs that led up to the stage.

“Alright, guess that’s my answer.” Noctis heard Gladio huff to Ignis.

“Gladiolus… just don’t hurt him.” Ignis pleaded, his voice soft, and Noctis could only imagine the smirk that appeared on that man’s face.

But before he was completely out of earshot, he faintly caught Gladio’s soft words “I won’t Ig…” Noctis scoffed at himself, he must be imagining things. That man was obviously ruthless, and would beat him senseless if he had the chance.

At the top of the stairs, Noctis turned to yell at Gladio to hurry his ass up, but was shocked when his voice came from behind him. “You ready kid? I ain’t going to go easy on you!” Noctis turned around again to see Gladio standing five feet away, his arms crossed, smirking at him. _Wha… When? How?_

Noctis shook his head. It didn’t matter, he had to focus to win against this man. Taking a battle stance, Noctis nodded. “Ready when you are!”

Gladio’s smile widened, “Alright…” He stopped for a moment, as a thought crossed his mind. “You know what, I’ll make you another bet, that I can beat you with my eyes closed.”

“What?” Noctis stood up straight. His eyes closed?

Gladio nodded, “Yup, and tell ya what, you can use whatever method of fighting you want. I’m still going to beat your ass in the end.”

This man was ridiculous! Fighting with his eyes shut. Noctis stared at his smirking face and smirked himself. If he wanted to sabotage himself, then go for it. “Sounds good to me!”

Ignis had taken to the stage to at this point, residing in the far corner, finally yelling, “If you two must banter, please do it at another time. We still have things to do today!”

Gladio nodded, closing his eyes. “Any day now Avatar, as your friend over there said, time's a tickin.”

Noctis didn’t answer instead rushed forward, his arms behind him calling upon the water that was hanging above. It responded instantly, like it had done all his life, rushing like a stream behind him. Using the methods Ignis had taught, Noctis somersaulted, bringing down the stream with his foot, aiming it at Gladio’s head. Gladio hadn’t moved an inch to avoid the attack, his eyes firmly shut, but at the last second as Noctis leg was going to collide with Gladio’s face, he stepped out of the way. Letting Noctis fall to the ground, him barely catching himself, the stream of water flying out towards the audience sections.

Noctis turned in frustration, but before he could make another attack, he felt something powerful hit him from the back, making him fly forward. He landed on his forearms, which had risen to protect his face, and skidded across the stage a few feet, finally stopping at the edge.

Noctis groaned, as pain made it’s way up his arms, and he rolled over splaying himself across the ground. But before he could even attempt to get up, the rock underneath rose, pinning his arms and feet to the ground, completely immobilizing him, and try as he might, he could not break loose. And just like that, the fight was over.

“Damn it!” Noctis yelled, as Gladio walked over to stand above him, wearing a smug smile.

“Some Avatar you are.”

Noctis gritted his teeth, giving Gladio a death glare, “You’re going to pay for this,” He threatened, knowing full well that it was an empty threat. He had just shown that he was no match for this man.

Gladio just chuckled, raising his hand and waved, sending the rock shackles away. “Well, I’ll be off now to enter your name in the next Arena match. We’ll see if you survive, Avatar.” And without another would, he turned to make his leave, while Noctis just layed there, humiliated.

Ignis had been watching the exchange, knowing full well that this was how it was going to turn out. Noctis had dug his own grave the moment he had even touched Gladio. But Noctis was still the Avatar. and he had a lot to learn, so maybe this was a good learning experience. Putting that aside, Ignis rushed over to his fallen friend.

“Are you alright, Noct.” He said, offering a hand for the Avatar to take.

Noctis didn’t answer for second, pushing himself up into a sitting position, noticing how his arms ached. There must be a ton of bruising, even with his water tribe jacket protecting his body. Sighing, he finally took Ignis’ outstretched hand, and Ignis pulled him up, slowly, noting the expression of pain Noctis made with every move.

“That… was very foolish, Noct. He could have done a lot worse.” Noctis just nodded at Ignis’ chiding.

His head downcast, he muttered, “Let’s just go.” heading for the exit. And complying to his wish, Ignis followed, watching the Avatar’s slumped form make it’s way back the way they had come.

**XXX**

Outside, the air was still hot, but the evening night’s air was settling in making it feel nice, with it’s soft breeze blowing through Noctis hair. He sighed, taking in the now deep orange sky, with only a few white clouds here and there. It felt good to be outside, then in that rat maze, so void of life.

Noctis and Ignis had been making their way back from the arena, passing through neighborhood after neighborhood of the same types of buildings, all made up out of yellow rock and had green roofs, with Ignis in the lead, and a trudging Noctis, following slowly behind.

Noctis didn’t want to go back to their inn. There, Ignis would sit him down and tell him all the things he had done wrong, but he just really needed some time to think. So as they passed a small park area, holding a bench surrounded by grass and flowers, Noctis stopped.

It took Ignis a second to notice his absence, turning around to see why the sound of the Avatar’s feet crunching against the ground had fallen silent. “Noct? What are you doing?”

Noctis was looking out towards the sun, and didn’t answer right away, his mind lost in his thoughts. They were standing in front of the a little valley at the top of a hill, giving Noctis a clear view of the ever peaceful mountain covered in what looked like faint white paint, which Noctis could only assume was snow.

The sun was slowly setting, casting a deep orange light across the cavern that surrounded Omashu, giving everything an Auburn hue. It was quite a pretty sight, and Noctis just felt that he wanted to stay and watch the sunset. Clear his mind a little bit.

“Hey Iggy, do you mind if I stay here for a bit? I won’t be too long. I just need some time… to think, I guess.” Noctis wasn’t looking at his friend, afraid of the expression that he wore. But he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to glance at his friend anyway and was met with a soft smile.

“Take as much time as you need. I’m always here if you need me.” Ignis squeezed Noctis shoulder, his smile brightening when Noctis gave him one in turn.

“Yeah, I know.” He truly did appreciate Ignis always being there for him, and he wished that he showed it more. “I know I don’t say it enough, but… Thanks for everything Ig.”

Ignis chuckled, and simply said “Your Welcome, Noct.” He then dropped his hand from Noctis shoulder, giving him a slight bow. “I’ll leave you be now, but try not to be too long. We still have things discuss.”

“Yeah…” Noctis whispered, as he watched Ignis turn and leisurely take his leave.

Once Ignis was out of sight, Noctis walked over to the bench, noticing two children who were playing in the grass a few feet away. One bending a rock into shapes, the other ooing and aweing. It made him wish that he was still a kid. For the time when he had been too young to know who he was, and what he was meant to do.

But he was the Avatar, and he was meant to save this world from it’s own inability to maintain the balance. But how could he do that, if he couldn’t even last five seconds with a master like Gladio, let alone the Firelord.

Noctis knew he had been kidding himself when he had thought he could actually beat a master, but he had assumed he would have at least held out a few more second. Now… what was he going to do?

Sighing, Noctis couldn’t find the answer. His path was shrouded from him, and he felt more lost than he had ever felt before.

While he had been musing, the sun had set behind one of the distant mountains, the once auburn glow turning to one of shadow. Giving Omashu, what was once an inviting look, to one of unease.

It was probably time to go back, but Noctis was loath to do so. He would have sat there all night, if he didn’t know Ignis would have had a fit. So Noctis dragged himself up and started off towards the inn, passing by only a few people, most already in for the night.

He eventually found himself in the market area he had been earlier, but it was a lot less crowded. He decided at that point to take another way that would take longer to get to the inn, holding off the inevitable.

Turning down an alley, that was lit by only a few torches, he started the long trek to the inn. Though as Noctis continued down the gloomy alley, he suddenly remembered that it went right behind that tea shop he had visited earlier. _I wonder if that guy is still working?_ He thought as he took the next bend, and as fate would have it, it was right then that noticed a familiar blondie leaning against the backside of a building, Noctis could only assume was the back of the tea shop.

Upon seeing him, Noctis felt his heart skip a beat, and suddenly he became very nervous. What was going on with him? Why was he so nervous when it came to talking with him. He had never felt this way about anyone before, so why was it that when he saw this kid, he got... excited? Noctis couldn’t understand these emotions running through him, and just summed it up to him wanting to find another friend. Because that’s normal, right?

Noctis decided at that point that he would approach Prompto, but stopped when he noticed that there was something on Prompto’s arm. It looked like… and then his eyes widen as he realised what it was. A hawk, and not just just any hawk, but a fire nation one was standing upon Prompto’s arm. Prompto was stroking its feathers, as he attached a small note to it’s talons.

Noctis crept a little closer. What was Prompto doing with a fire nation hawk? Noctis couldn’t imagine that this kind hearted guy would have anything to do with the fire nation, but here he was, sending messages, to who knows where. Mistrust should have spurned in Noctis at this point, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. There was just something about Prompto… Maybe it was his kind smile or maybe how genuine he looked but whatever it was, it drew Noctis in, making him want to see his smile more and more.

He was only a ten or so feet away when he heard Prompto whisper, “Go. Tell her I’m ok.” and the bird took flight. Prompto smiled after it for a second, a wistful look upon his face. Then he noticed Noctis.

“Ah!” He jumped at seeing Noctis’ form standing there. Then he recognized who Noctis was, and smiled sheepishly, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have. “Oh, uh, hey there!” Prompto wasn’t wearing his uniform at this point, having on a green tank top, and brown slacks, showing off the strong muscles in his arms and legs, which caught Noctis’ eye. This guy… Prompto, worked at a tea shop, but he was ripped? Another mystery, for a mysterious man.

“Uh, hi.” Noctis awkwardly responded, not sure on whether to comment about the bird or not. And he sure as hell, was not commented on how ripped Prompto was.

Prompto chuckled at Noctis’ awkwardness, “Wow, twice in one day! Must be fate!” He joked, ruffling his blond locks, still looking mildly embarrassed.

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh at Prompto’s lame ass joke, making Prompto break out into laughter as well. Still chuckling, Noctis stepped a little closer so that he was in the light that a torch provided next to the tea shops backdoor. But once he did Prompto’s own chuckles soon died, as he noticed the bruise that was now forming on Noctis’ cheek.

Prompto immediately walked up to Noctis, gently reaching up and examining his wound. “Are you alright? Does it hurt?” Prompto eyes searching for any sign of pain. But Noctis couldn’t breath let alone answer Prompto’s questions. They were so close to each other, if Noctis reached out, he could wrap this man in his arms and pull him close. Prompto seemed to still, as his eyes slowly rose to meet Noctis’, an unspoken question lying there. They stood there for a second, both breathing heavily, lost in each other eyes.

Finally, shaking his head, Noctis took a step back, pulling away from Prompto’s touch. “It’s fine.” Looking anywhere but at Prompto, Noctis tried to clear his head. “I… I just got in a fight with an earth bender.”

“Oh, yeah...” They were silent for a moment, both trying to get over their embarrassment. “So… Uh. What earth bender was it?”

Gladio’s smirking face crossed Noctis mind, making his grit his teeth. “His names Gladiol…” But was interrupted for he could finish.

“Gladiolus Amicitia? Really? You fought him?” Prompto burst out, suddenly very giddy.

Noctis blanched, total caught off guard from Prompto’s reaction. “Uhhh, yeah. Do you know him?”

Noctis watched as Prompto gave him a shocked expression, acting as if Noctis had offended him. “Do I know him? You gotta be kidding me, Noctis. He is just the best earth bender in all of Omashu!”

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle from Prompto’s antics, which had brought a smile to his face, even though they were talking about Gladio. And Prompto was still going on his tirade, as he practically swooned over the man, who had beat Noctis to a pulp earlier, “He’s awesome! He can beat three earthbenders at a time with just his eyes closed! I go every friday just to watch him beat everyone up!” Prompto had been bouncing up and down with excitement, but turned to Noctis with a smile, tilting his head, as a question came to mind. “Why were you fighting him? I mean it’s not friday, or at least I don’t think it is.” He looked down at his fingers, counting the days internally, then shaking his head, as he came to the same conclusion he had earlier.

“Oh…” Noctis didn’t know what to say. He had been told by Ignis a thousand times and one, not to give away the truth. That he was the Avatar, and if he told Prompto that he had gone to Gladio for him to teach Noctis earthbending, then that would raise too many questions that Noctis would be unable to answer. “I…. ummmm… we had a… bet. Yeah, a bet.”

“A bet?” Prompto questions, his expression telling Noctis that he didn’t quite believe him.

“Yeah, I bet that if I could beat him, then…” _Shit, think fast Noct!_ “Then… he would have to drop out of the arena matches.” Noctis sighed, he really hated lying and was fully aware that he was really bad at it.

“Oh, cool! So who won?” But Prompto just seemed to take Noctis word, not giving it a second thought.

Noctis looked down at the ground, digging his foot in the soil and muttered, “He did. And… since I lost, he’s making me enter to be put in a match for the next arena matches.”

Prompto calmed instantly at seeing how upset Noctis seemed over his defeat, reaching up and patting his shoulder, causing Noctis to look up at him in shock. Prompto just gave him a lopsided grin, “It’s going to be alright Noctis. I am sure a waterbender like you will have no problem, unlike me, who can’t bend at all.”

“You’re a non bender?” Noctis was mildly shocked, but Prompto did work at a tea shop, and had not shown any indication that he was a bender. But Noctis had just assumed that he could bend for some reason.

“Yeah,” Prompto chuckled, seeming a little embarrassed, “Some people have it and some people don’t.” Then Prompto’s gaze seemed to drift up to the sky, and he sighed. “The star’s are beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah…” But Noctis wasn’t looking at the stars. Instead his eyes were captivated by the angel right in front of him, who just seemed to sparkle, just as much as any star. His eyes shining, and hair almost translucent. Noctis couldn’t look away, taking a step forward, about to reach out, when Prompto looked backed down, his stare pinning Noctis in place.

“I…” Noctis snatched his out stretched hand away, running it through his fine black hair, finally able to look away. “I better get going. My friends probably worried about me.”

Prompto nodded, not saying anything more, as Noctis hesitantly started to walk away. But Prompto’s voice suddenly stopped him.

“Hey Noctis?”

Looking back, he was caught once again in those eyes. “Yeah?”

Prompto smiled, “I’m glad we met… Do you mind if I call you Noct from now on?”

Chuckling, Noctis nodded. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“Great! Well... see ya later!”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later.” And Noctis made his way back to the inn, a smile plastered on his face. He was suddenly ready to face whatever was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a lot happened in this chapter! Whats going to happen with Gladio and Noctis? Are they going to be able to get over their differences and be master and student. What's Prompto hiding? We'll just have to see!
> 
> As always I would love to hear any feedback and if anyone noticing any huge mistakes please let me know!


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis didn’t dodge this one, his mind too caught up in itself. The water hit Noctis square in his chest, making him fly backwards, hitting the rough gravel with his back, and rolled a few feet and finally coming to a holt, his body covered with scrapes and bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, that it took me so long to get this chapter out! I had a little bit of a writers block! But here it is and I hope you guys like it!  
> Also, Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments! I really do appreciate them!
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I really don't have anyone beta reading my work, so if there is something glaringly wrong, please let me know!

Dragging his feet, Noctis took the last few steps up to the hotel doors, where he begrudgingly pushed them open, to find himself face to face with a very annoyed Ignis.

“I said don’t take too long Noctis! Not come back four hours later! What have you been doing?” Ignis yelled, making every head in the lobby, turn to stare at the two men.

Noctis sighed, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, embarrassed from all the stares that they were receiving. “Come on Ig, let’s talk about this later. I’m beat.” He said, sidestepping Ignis, and walked towards the set of stairs, that went up to the hotel rooms.

He heard Ignis sigh behind him, but follow the Avatar anyway. No matter how much Ignis was mad at the young man, he couldn’t deny his logic. There were too many faces, too many ears. So the two men made their way up to Noctis’ hotel room.

Once inside, Noctis plopped, face first, on his small bed, groaning, and wanting more then anything to strip off these sticky Water tribe clothes, and fall fast asleep, but Ignis was not about to let that happen.

“Noctis! Please sit up! You know we have things to discuss!”

Noctis mumbled, “... I’m too sleepy.” Not moving an inch.

Ignis just humphed, waving his head, causing the water, from the cup that had been lying on the dresser in the room, to float up and hover over the Avatar’s head. “Noct, you have five seconds, or I will have to result to old tactics.”

Noctis didn’t move, giving only a slight grunt in response, and when five seconds were up, down came the water, soaking Noctis’ black mane.

“Hey!” Noctis jolted upward, water dripping down his face, and he gave Ignis a look that could kill a man. “Alright already. I’m up!”

Ignis nodded, crossing his arms. “Sorry Noct, but we really do need to talk about what happened today.”

Noctis sighed, making a sweeping motion in front of his face, calling the water forth from his hair, it flying out the open window. “Yeah, I know Ig.” He whispered, staring after the flying water.

“Noctis… I know things didn’t go the way we planned but…”

“But what Ig? There’s always next time or that the match will make me stronger? Is that what you are going to say? Because that sure as hell is not going to make feel better!” Noctis stated, his voice strained, not entirely sure where his anger was stemming from.

Ignis shook his head, pinching his nose, fighting against the urge to yell right back at the Avatar. Sometimes, even if Ignis loved the kid, almost like he was his own son, he just drove him crazy. “Noctis, I know that you're embarrassed and worried about this upcoming match, but the situation is better than you think.”

“Better? How could it be better?” Noctis asked, giving Ignis an exasperated look, his mind reeling. Not only had he lost his earthbending teacher, but now he was facing exposure with the upcoming match. Plus he in no way wanted to fight some random guy in a match, with so many people watching him.

Ignis smiled softly at the Avatar, looking like he knew something that Noctis didn’t. Was… he hiding something from me. Noctis mind went back to the events of the day, and something caught his attention that hadn’t before. It was just the way Ignis talked to Gladio, and how he had reacted about the whole thing, not being overly concerned like he always was. Ignis should’ve even stopped the fight between Noctis and Gladio from even happening, but… he hadn’t.

“Ignis, is there something you're not telling me?” Noctis asked slowly, watching his friend's expression carefully, but the man gave nothing away, besides giving him a calculative confused look.

“Of course not, Noctis.” But Noctis didn’t believe him. Ignis was too good at lying, and would never give anything away if he had to keep it a secret. “Anyway Noct, I think we need to focus on your match that will be coming up here in four days.” He continued, obviously trying to change the topic, and succeeded.

Noctis groaned. “Right, the match.” He hadn’t realized that it was so soon, and he suddenly felt very unprepared. “So… what are we going to do?” Noctis said, his uncertain gaze, trained on the floor, memorizing the patterns of rock there.

“Well, for one, you need to train. Your water bending skills are not at the level it’s going to take to face off with an enemy. Second, I think, you need to meditate, and talk with master Regis, spiritually. His guidance will be key over the next few days.”

Noctis stared up at Ignis in shock, after the last command. “Ignis… you know that I have only been able to do that once before, and I'd been sleeping at the time.”

Ignis never wavered, his reply quick and precise, “And that is exactly why you need to practice. Starting tomorrow from three to night fall, we will train to get you ready.”

“Wait!? From three to… like ten? That’s like seven hours Ig! That’s too much!” Noctis whined. Ignis had never made him train this much before, he wasn’t sure he could take it.

“No, that will do just fine. Noct… this match is not going to easy. You must be ready.” Ignis had taken a step forward, patting Noctis’ shoulder. Making Noctis turn his head downcast, giving a slight nod.

“Alright, Ig. Training it is.” Noctis resigned, knowing their was no other choice.

It was silent, as Ignis took a step back to lean against the far wall and nodded to himself, at Noctis’ compliance. Then he remembered his original question he had in the lobby, and voiced it again. This time, just tad bit calmer. “Noctis, what did you do after I left you this evening?”

Glancing up at Ignis, it took Noctis a moment to find his voice. “I…” For some reason, Noctis didn’t want to tell him about his encounter with Prompto. Maybe it was because he wanted to keep something that… embarrassing to himself. Or the more likely reason was that he didn’t want to hear Ignis confirm his suspicions. That Prompto was one not to be trusted. “...I was at that bench for awhile, then… when I came back. I ran into that guy at the teashop, and we started talking.”

“You mean the fellow called Prompto?” Ignis looked Noctis over, and noted how hesitant he was to talk about it. “Noctis, what happened with him? What did you guys do?”

“We didn’t do anything Ig. We just talked, but… It’s what happened before I started talking to him. I was walking down the alley and before he saw me… I saw that he had a hawk, a fire nation hawk.” Noctis whispered the last line, knowing that Ignis was about to have a fit. And he was not wrong.

“A fire nation hawk?!” Ignis burst out, staring aghast at Noctis. “Noctis how… how…” He snapped his fingers, trying to find the answer, but not needing to when Noctis provided it for him.

“Stupid…”

“Yes, stupid. How stupid can you be?”

Noctis cringed away from his friend barrage of insults that kept coming. He had known that it was stupid to approach Prompto, but he couldn’t help it. He had been to curious about the guy, and had figured since he had no possible way of knowing that he was the Avatar, then it was alright. But… maybe he was wrong, as he watched Ignis continue on.

“Noctis, for all we know he could be a spy from the fire nation, who came here to find you. And I would say he’s done a great job in doing so. What would have happened if he attacked you tonight? You’re in no condition to fight right now!” Ignis gave a breath out in frustration, and then started to massage his temples. He was really ready for this day to be over with, and Noctis had just dropped a whole nother loud of crap he had to deal with. Did the boy not think?

Noctis had been staring at his hands, all throughout Ignis’ tirade. Finally, he was able to mutter, “Yeah, I get it. It was a bad idea to talk to that guy.”

Ignis humphed in response, “Yes it was. Noctis, I want you to stay away from him. He is bad news and we don’t need any more trouble than we already have.”

Noctis nodded slowly, then gave a big dramatic yawn. “Man, I’m beat. Can we talk more tomorrow Ig?” He tried to smile sheepishly at the man, but Noctis was not really succeeding. He just felt… lonely after this talk.

Ignis gave a long winded sigh, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Yeah Noct. But it’s going to be bright and early. Punishment for staying out so late tonight.” And Ignis made his way to the door, hearing the groan that he had pulled out of Noctis, which gave him no satisfaction.

Flopping back down onto the bed, Noctis stripped out of his sweaty clothes, til he was only in his black boxers. Exhausted as he was, sleep did not come easily that night, as a pair of blue eyes seemed to haunt his thoughts.

**XXX**

Water came streaming straight at Noctis’ head, and it was only at the last second that he was able to dodge it, rolling on the ground and landing on his knees, scraping them in the progress.

“What the hell Ignis! Are you trying to kill me?” Noctis yelled, getting to his feet and once again facing his opponent.

The two men were at the local training area, which was basically a big open court yard, surrounded by a two foot tall rock wall, allowing anybody who was passing by, to have a clear view inside. Noctis and Ignis had been hard at work over the past four days, training from practically dusk til dawn, and they had finally come to the last training session, the match being the next day.

Noctis was huffing and puffing, as sweat ran down him. At least he wasn’t in his water tribe clothes, finally convincing Ignis that they should get some other clothes that weren't as hot. He now wore a green cross-over t-shirt, that had no collar leaving his neck bear, and gray slacks tied with a green belt. Ignis on the other hand still wore his water tribe undershirt, that was a plain blue shirt that clung to his frame, but had switched to gray slacks as well, which had a blue belt.

Ignis had a look of determination, facing the young Avatar, who had admittedly improved a great deal over the past few days. Ignis was actually quite proud of him, and he had not doubt that the Avatar was going to win tomorrow, but he had kept these thoughts to himself. Wanting to push Noctis even further, knowing that these skills were not just for the match, but for the fateful fight that was to come.

“Come on Noct! You know you can do better than that. Try again!” Ignis commanded, taking his stance again.

Noctis gritted his teeth, doing the same, ready to knock Ignis on his ass, when in the corner of his eye, he caught the unmistakable sight of blond hair. Prompto was at the edge of the wall, his eyes wide, it clear that he had been watching for awhile.

Noctis was immediately suspicious, but at the same time excited. He hadn’t seen the blondie in a few days, and had almost believed he would never see him again, but here he was. But… what was he doing here? Of all the places Noctis could have seen him, this was one place wouldn’t have thought of. After all Prompto was a non bender, which made his presence all the more suspicious.

While Noctis had been detracted by the sight of Prompto, Ignis had gone ahead and made his move, sweeping his arms out, water from the troughs at his fingertips, and made a pushing motion, sending the water forward, blasting it at Noctis.

Noctis didn’t dodge this one, his mind too caught up in itself. The water hit Noctis square in his chest, making him fly backwards, hitting the rough gravel with his back, and rolled a few feet and finally coming to a holt, his body covered with scrapes and bruises.

“Noct!” Ignis rushed forward, coming to kneel at the battered man’s side. “I’m so sorry! I thought you were ready!” His eyes frantically looking over Noctis.

Noctis groaned, but waved away his friend, and sat up rubbing his head. “I-it’s alright Ig. I just got distracted.” His eyes moving back to where Prompto was standing, whose face was full of concern, leaning over the wall, like he had been about to jump over and do the same thing Ignis had.

Ignis looked confused for a second, looking in the direction Noctis was staring at, understanding lighting his face, when he caught sight of Prompto as well.

Noticing that the two men were staring at him, Prompto gave shy wave accompanied with a small smile.

And Noctis couldn’t help but do the same, his gaze drifting back to Ignis, to be met with a disappointed look.

“Ugg, Ignis. It’s alright! It’s not like he doesn’t know that we are waterbenders.” Noctis protested, but still wasn’t sure why he did so. It wasn’t like he had any attachment to the blond boy, he had just met the dude. But then why did he feel the need to defend him?

Ignis shook his head at the young Avatar’s words, clearly not convinced one bit. But he rose to his feet, dragging Noctis along with him. “I know Noctis. But we have to be careful!”

“I know that Ig! But we don’t have to write everybody off as fire nation spies!”

Ignis only sighed, taking off his glasses to clean them on his already dirty shirt. “I think we’re done for the day, Noct. Let’s head back. We’ll talk about this later.”

Noctis grumbled, but started after the waterbender. Though just as he was leaving the training area, he was stopped by a certain voice yelling frantically.

“Hey! Noct! Wait up!” Prompto called, running up to the two. He stopped before them, leaning over, huffing and puffing. “Man, I thought I was going to miss you!” He got out between breaths.

Noctis stared at the blondie and couldn’t help the smile that appeared at his lips. This guy was really something. Slightly glancing at Ignis, who was evaluating every move Prompto made, Noctis decided that just talking to him wasn’t going to hurt anything. “Yeah, It’s been awhile Prompto. Whatcha doing on this part of town?”

Prompto had finally caught his breath, rising to give a genuine smile to the two of them. “Oh, well I was just on my way to a friends house. We are going to play Kings Knight, and I was just passing by and saw you training. By the way you have some awesome moves!”

“Kings knight!?” Noctis proclaimed. “You play king knight? I love that game!”

Prompto chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah! Isn’t it awesome!” They both nodded, both of them almost giggling. “Maybe you can come by and play sometime! I’m sure my friend wouldn’t mind.”

Caught up in the moment, Noctis responded without thinking. “Yeah, I might just have to do that.”

“Uh hem!” Ignis coughed, drawing Noctis’ attention back to the man. He was staring daggers at Noctis. Noctis had almost completely forgotten that Ignis was still standing there, and now felt a little embarrassed under his stern stare.

“Uhh, well I’m going to get goin’.” Prompto looking between the two, beginning to feel uncomfortable. “My friends waiting for me, but it was nice talking to you Noct.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Well, see ya.” The blondie smiled and started to walk off, but stopped a few feet as a thought crossed his mind. “Oh, I forgot to tell you! I’ll be rooting for you tomorrow! Good luck!” He waved, and hurried away, with Noctis calling after him, “Thanks!”

“Uhh,” Ignis groaned, shaking his head and turned on his heel as well, yelling “Noctis! Let’s go!”

But this time, Noctis went willingly, hoping to see his new friend at the Arena tomorrow.

**XXX**

Noctis sat lacing up his hand guards, chewing on his cheek, as he counted the seconds til they announced his name.

He was sitting in a sort of locker room, wearing what he wore yesterday for training, that had stone benches in the middle of the floor, with open stone cubby holes lining the walls. The room stank of feet and sweat, and it felt like a hundred degrees in here, making Noctis feel very uncomfortable with sweat already running down his face.

Ignis had said he was going to go get some water for the two, so now he sat alone. Waiting. His nerves were off the chart, as he sat there, tapping his foot and staring up at the ceiling. Could he really do this and win? Sure, he had been training all week, but he was sure the guy he was facing, had been training all his life. So, that really gave Noctis no chance for winning in his mind.

“Ugg,” Noctis groaned, putting his face in hands. This was going to be hell!

“Ha ha, so this is the guy imma goin ta face. He’s kinda scrawny dontcha ya think?” Noctis’ head whipped up to see two men standing over him. One being Gladio, who had his usual smirk when regarded the Avatar, and the other, Noctis could only assume, was the guy he was going to face.

The man was staring at him with beady eyes, and a slimy smile, making Noctis, suddenly, just want to punch the dude. Maybe this was going to be easier than he thought. His opponent was wearing no shirt, showing off a multitude of scars on his chest, and he was ripped. He towered a good foot over Noctis and had muscles a plenty, with his feet bear, and wearing only brown briefs. His eyes were a dark green, and he had long, gray hair, tied up into a bun.

Noctis rose, raising a fist. “Who are you calling scrawny!” Which, only made the slimy man’s smile grow even more.

“Whoa, whoa there. Let’s keep the fighting to the arena.” Gladio said, getting between the two.

Noctis humphed, but let his fist fall to his side. His opponent just chuckled, and turned to head back the way he came. “Well, see ya in there, scrawny!” He called over his shoulder, as he disappeared through the doors that led to the arena.

Noctis gritted his teeth, against the comeback he so wanted to shout after the sickly man. Just then Ignis returned, holding two cups of water, and seeing Gladio, his eyes immediately lit up.

“Gladiolus? What are you doing here?” He asked, setting down the two cups, which Noctis sat down as well, and took one, to calm his still present nerves.

“Oh, I was just showing the guy who is goin to face Noctis around.” He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head, looking somewhat embarrassed. Noctis looked between the two, as they nervously fidgeted around the other. What the hell was going on?

Coughing, Noctis got both of their attention. “Well, I’m sorry to break this up, but Ignis and I have a match to prepare for.” Noctis gave a pointed glare at Gladio.

But Gladio just smirked down at him, and reached out to ruffle his hair. He then turned, as Noctis batted his hand away, and left, calling over his shoulder, “Good luck kid!”

“Yeah! I’m not going to need it!” Noctis called after him, glaring at his retreated back, and wishing beyond anything, that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Whats going to happen? Will Noctis win? Will they learn to trust Prompto and is he actually hiding something? He seems like a pretty cool dude to me! We'll just have to see!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! It just makes me so happy when people read my work! I would love to get any feedback I can!


	5. The Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man chuckled manically, “What are you goin to do now waterbender! No arms ,no legs, no bending!” He leaned back, laughing, “I win!” And the crowd responded with a big cheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here is the new chapter! Sorry if my updates are a little infrequent! I am switching between two fics right now and have to deal with work, But I'll try to be more consistent! 
> 
> But I hope you guys love it! Also thanks for all the kudos and comments! I love them!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Just let me know if there are really bad ones, and any feedback would be awesome!

Noctis heart raced as he stared at the man he was now going to face. The man was smirking at him, while the referee was trying to give instructions on what was aloud and what wasn’t, even though everyone knew that there were actually no rules.

They two men were standing a top the stage, while it seemed like the whole city of Omashu had come to see them face off. The sound was defining, as the crowd booed or cheered, for whoever they were there for. It seemed like most of the people there, were rooting for the crook across from Noctis, who looked overconfident, standing there with arms crossed, watching the Avatar closely.

Noctis felt nervous under his stare, glancing at all the people around him. There faces leering up at him, and it was hot... so hot. Noctis just wanted to run away, go back into a corner, where no one could find him.

“Come on Noctis! Get a grip!” He whispered to himself, gritting his teeth, and took a deep breath, remembering Ignis’ words. ‘It’s going to be fine Noct, just remember your training, and if you ever feel overwhelmed out there, just take a breath and tell yourself that it’s going to be fine. You’re still going to wake up tomorrow, and you’re still going to keep going.’

If Ignis has faith in him, then he should have faith in himself, and he opened his eyes, a new look of determination there.

“Alright boys, fight fair, and let the match begin!” The referee called, swiftly making his exit, and the bell rang. The match had started.

At first, no move was made, as Noctis and his opponent took each other in. What was he waiting for? Noctis knew that this man had had plenty experience, so why was he not making the first move?

Finally, Noctis decided that he had enough, and raised his arms, taking a waterbending stance. He calling forth the water from the troughs, and twirled his hands, making the water twirl around him, and shot his hand forward, making a strand go flying towards his opponent's chest, hoping to hit the man of the stage.

He easily dodged, jumping and twirling in mid air, but Noctis kept the barrage going, sending stream after stream at his opponent. He evaded each attack, sending rocks at the streams, making a blast, as water and rock clashed in mid air.

Noctis was running out of stamina already, his breathing uneven. He decided to take another approach, sending a stream once again at the opponent, which exploded in a cloud of dust and water vapor, when it was blocked again, but this time Noctis rushed forward, water flowing behind him. Through the haze, Noctis somersaulted, slamming the water down in the place that his opponent had been, but as Noctis landed and looked around, his opponent was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell did he go?!” Noctis breathed, looking across the empty stage. “Did that blast knock him off?” Hope rose within him. Had he just won?

Then he felt hands on his ankles, and his feet were suddenly drug into ground. Noctis grunted in pain, as the rock tightened its hold on his legs, and suddenly the sickly man rose from the stages rocky depths, and toward over Noctis, a clear smirk plastered on his face. Noctis punched forward, trying to send a jet of water at his face, but the man sent a piece of rock instead, catching Noctis wrists, and locked them together behind his back.

The man chuckled manically, “What are you goin to do now waterbender! No arms ,no legs, no bending!” He leaned back, laughing, “I win!” And the crowd responded with a big cheer.

NO! Noctis was not going to let it end like this, and before he could think a better of it, Noctis gathered the air around him, and sent a gust of air from his mouth, hitting the man in the back, who had raised his arms up in fist, waving to the crowd. It sent him flying, right off the stage, and then everything was deathly silent.

Noctis mind was blank for a second, looking after where the man had fallen, and then panic set in. SHIT!!!! He had just exposed himself to the whole of Omashu! Damn it! He knew this was going to happen, and then he suddenly remembered who else was in the crowd that night. He turned his head mechanically, and almost immediately spotted the blonde in the crowd. He was staring wide eyed, mouth hanging open. This was bad!

Then the voices came. “What happened!”, “Did that waterbender just airbend?”, “That’s impossible!”, “Wait! It can’t be!”, “He’s the Avatar!”, “But he’s dead!”

The crowd began to go into an uproar, as these shouts echoed through the arena. Noctis had to get out of there, or this crowd was going to stamped, not to mention, word was now going to spread to the fire nation! He began to struggle against the rock that he was still embedded in, but it was no use. Suddenly he was thrust up from the rock, the restraints melting away, and an arm was yanking him towards the exit.

“Come on kid! We gotta go!” Gladio yelled. He had run up onto the stage almost right after, Noctis had blown his cover.

Noctis didn’t struggle as the big man rushed him off the stage, his confusion overwhelming his senses as he was dragged all the way to the double doors that marked the exit. He could faintly hear, in the background, an official pleading with the crowd to settle down, and that everything was going to sorted out. Sorted out? What was there to to sort out? He was the Avatar, and that was that.

Once through the double doors, Gladio led him straight to the locker area, pushing him in, and locked the doors behind him.

After stumbling and almost hitting his head on locker, Noctis immediately turned back to the bigger man, finally finding his voice, yelling, “What the hell is going on? What’s going to happen now?”

But before Gladio had a chance to answer, Ignis’ urgent voice interrupted him. “Noctis! Calm down!”

Whipping around, Noctis found Ignis holding three big packs, and he held a look of disdain. “Iggy…” Noctis bit his lips, his eyes cast down, not able to look at the man. He was sure he had disappointed his best friend, and couldn’t look at him with the shame flowing through him. Why couldn’t he have just lost? Was it really that bad if he had? Now he had exposed himself. The one thing that he had promised that he wouldn’t do… and in front of prompto no less.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention to the kind hearted man before him. “Noctis, it’s alright.You made a mistake, which makes us human, even the Avatar, we just have to learn to deal with the consequences.” Noctis nodded, his gaze drifting back to the cold ground. “Come on, we have to go!” Ignis jostled his shoulder, and threw a pack into the young man’s arms.

Noctis looked down at the pack and up at Ignis. When had he had the time to pack their stuff up? Wait… did he plan on Noctis exposing himself? Noctis was just about to ask, when he was shoved from behind.

“Hey!” Noctis yelled, turning his head to give Gladio a glare.

“Shut up idiot, and follow me.” Gladio stepped around Noctis, and grabbed a pack from Ignis. He then strode over a corner of the room, that held no cubbies, and stomped on the ground, and made a pushing motion forward. Suddenly, a hole appeared in the wall, revealing a tunnel that looked like it went on for miles.

Ignis immediately entered the hole, beckoning for Noctis to follow. Noctis didn’t though, looking between the two men. Noctis didn’t trust Gladio, and he still had no idea why Gladio was helping them. That tunnel could lead to a prison for all he knew.

“Iggy, why the hell should we trust this guy? He could be leading us to a trap!” Noctis said, eyeing the big man, who just huffed at his accusation.

Ignis sighed, and shook his head. “Noctis I assure you that we can trust him. But I know that might be hard for you, so if you can’t trust him, trust me. Now, please hurry.”

Noctis gave Gladio a long look, and finally sighed, following after Ignis, who was now traversing through the rocky tunnel.

About ten feet in, Noctis heard the tell tale sound of rock coming down, as the entrance was closed behind him. Now they were at the mercy of this burly man, who was at Noctis feet. Ignis sure as hell better know what he’s doing!

**XXX**

After what felt like days, the three finally emerged at what looked like the edge of a cliff, and just across the way, there stood a forest. I was now night time, and not much could be seen but the faint shapes of rock, and trees. This was the edge of Omashu; they had made it.

Gladio had pushed the other two aside, and looked over the chasm, muttering how he hates heights. Then leaned down and placed his hands upon the ground, and called forth the earth, that stretched forward. It kept stretching all the way across the chasm, til it made a bridge that looked like it would crumble at any second.

Gladio looked back at the two, and pointed behind him, giving a forced smirk. “Well. here ya guys go. Who’s first?”

Noctis chuckled, seeing Gladio’s obvious unease with how high up he was. How could such a big guy be so afraid of heights? He lived on a damn mountain for god sakes. Noctis, on the other hand, loved being high up. Living with the airbenders, and flying with them on their air bison, and swooping around on air gliders, had cured him of any fear of heights he had ever had. When he thought about flying, it just gave him a thrill like no other, so he strode forward without any hesitation, being the first to start across.

Ignis followed, and taking up the rear again, was Gladio. As they made their way across, the wind started to howl, slamming big gushes of wind upon the three, but that stopped when Noctis started to bend the air away. They were then able to walk freely across, but halfway through Gladio almost lost footing.

He teetered and tottered for a second, before Ignis placed a hand on his chest, balancing him. Gladio huffed a few times, trying to catch his breath, muttering, “Thanks.”

Ignis just smiled, and offered him a hand, which Gladio hesitantly took, and the two of them walked the rest of the way across the bridge. Noctis made it across in record time, and had just enough time turn back around and watch as the other two made it the last few feet. Gladio, practically stumbled onto solid ground, and leaned against Ignis for support, who didn’t seem to mind, as he himself was catching his breath.

Noctis looked at their still entwined hands, and up at the smitten look Ignis was giving Gladio, and an eyebrow raised. Noctis had always known Ignis was into men, and he didn’t judge him for it, because if he was being totally honest with himself, he was too. He had just found one day, that his eyes would drift more to men than woman, and it seemed like Ignis’ did the same. But… why did he have to be into this man!? Of all the guys Ignis had to be into, why did have to be such a crude, annoying, and… just plain unpleasant guy to be around?

When the moment lasted alot longer then necessary, Noctis coughed, drawing the two men’s attention to his forgotten presence. “Can we go already?”

Ignis and Gladio both immediately separated, their cheeks shining red. Ignis stumbling out, “Ye-yes, Noct, we should go.”

Noctis didn’t wait for any more confirmation, and started off, heading towards a clearing he knew to be close. The soft crunch of two pairs of feet behind him, were the only clue that his companions were following. Making his way around tree after tree, Noctis tried to get the picture of Ignis and Gladio together out of his mind, and also the other image that had been haunting him ever since the arena. The one of a blonde looking at him, like he was some sort of alien. Noctis didn’t know why it bothered him so much. He had shown everyone there that he was the Avatar, but the only he cared about knowing was Prompto. Maybe it was because he was worried that Prompto was a spy, but Noctis had a feeling that that wasn’t it. There was something more, and Noctis couldn’t put his finger on it.

Noctis shook his head, as he rounded another tree. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter anymore. He probably would never see him again, and it was most likely for the best. As Noctis thought this, a pit began to settle in his stomach. Would he ever be able to make a friend and just have a normal life. Not have to worry that he was the Avatar or have to deal with war. He sometimes hated that he was the Avatar, but… there were still some good things that came along with it.

Noctis had arrived at a clearing, surrounded by tall trees, which was full of long grass and a few shrubs here and there. It seemed barren of life, like something big had been sleeping here, scaring off the wild life.

“What the hell are we standing here for?” Gladio grumbled behind Noctis, peering over his shoulder at the clearing.

Noctis didn’t answer, just rolling his eyes, and took out a small whistle from his pocket. He blew through, which it gave no audible sound that the men could hear, but it was soon answered by a screech just over head.

“What the hell was that?”Gladio gasped, taking a step back from Noctis.

“You’ll see.” Noctis answered giving the man a smirk.

Then it seemed like the wind picked up, and the sound of deep, rhythmic, thumping came with it. All of a sudden, a white form could be seen in the sky, as it hovered over the clearing, cawing down at Noctis, who had stepped forward to greet his longtime friend.

The creature landed with a big oomph, sending leaves flying everywhere, and Gladio audibly gasped, as he took in the Fox petrel before him. It was huge, adorning a fox like head, it’s eyes slitted, holding a diamond blue, like color, surrounded by sleek white fur, that traveled down it’s length, eventually turning to white feathers, that fanned out to make a long feather tale. It stood on two white, furred legs, that had paws at the front, it’s back legs feathered, with claws for feet, that were a shade of soft yellow. On the creatures back were two crystal white wings, that fanned out, as the Fox petrel stretched them, waiting for it’s master.

“Is that…?” Gladio whispered, only hearing tall tales of such a creature all his life. It being said that they didn’t exist within the world anymore.

Ignis chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Yes. That creature is the legendary Fox petrel. I do say that she might be the last of her species. It was only luck the she ended up on Noct’s doorstep.” He stopped for a moment, a thought crossing his mind. “Or… maybe it was fate”

While the two had been starstruck, or more like Gladio was and Ignis was comforting his poor baby, Noctis had walked up to his spirit animal and had started stroking her long feathers. He sighed, leaning all the way against her, giving her a big hug, and he felt her head move around, to return the hug.

“Oh, Kira. I missed you.” He sighed again, stroking her feathers, and felt a soft rumble beneath him. Kira had been with him through thick and thin, and being separated from her had taken it’s toll. He had missed flying, soaring up on her back, feeling free and one with the beast below him. How she just seemed to calm him when things got bad, and most of all, were the nights he would spend sleeping on her back. Waking up the next morning, to feel Kira’s tongue, softly licking his cheek, to wake him up.

“Noct! We have to go. The fire nation is probably not far behind.” Ignis called, breaking Noctis out of his thoughts.

Stepping back from Kira, he motioned for the two to approach. Kira loved humans, but she wasn’t too kind to strangers, so Noctis led her forward as well, his hand placed upon her snout to calm her. Once Gladio was only a foot away, Noctis stopped Kira, and reached out to take Gladio’s hand.

“Wha- whatcha doin?” Gladio asked nervously, his usual bravado falling way, as he pulled his hand out of Noctis’ reach.

Noctis sighed, and gave him a pointed glare. “Kira does not like new people, _so_ I’m trying to show her that you’re a friend! Stop being a baby, and give me your hand.”

Gladio, returned Noctis’ glare, but begrudgingly gave up his hand, and Noctis proceeded to put it upon Kira’s snout. She sniffled angrily for a second, looking at Gladio like she was about to pounce. Fearing that she actually might, Noctis hugged her head, and started whispering calming words in her ear, and she eventually seemed to settle. The tension, that had been in the air, disappeared, and everyone seemed to give a collective sigh.

“Alright, shall we go.” Ignis suggested, heading over to Kira’s side, and hopping up.

Noctis just smiled at his friend ease with the big creature, and air bended up to sit upon her neck, grabbing the reins that were lying there. They were just about to take flight, when Noctis noticed that they were missing the third member of their party.

Gladio was standing rigid, looking up at Kira’s back, like he had just been sentenced to a life in prison.

Noctis just chuckled at his reaction, enjoying every moment of the big guys unease. “What’s wrong big guy? Scared?” Noctis taunted, causing Gladio to look at him, his stare dark.

“Not on your life!” He yelled back, and ran forward, using the ground as momentum, he sprung up, and almost landed right on top of Ignis. Ignis quickly made space between them, but Noctis could clearly see the blush shining on his cheeks.

Noctis shook his head, but couldn’t help giving a small smile at the two. It was just too cute not to, but Noctis would never admit that in a million years. Turning back to Kira, he whipped the reins, yelling, “Hold on guys! We’re taking off!”

Kira immediately responded to his actions, flapping her wings, and suddenly they were in the air, and Noctis was whooping, feeling the breeze run through his already messy hair. Then he heard a very unmanly squeal behind him. Glancing back, he caught sight of Gladio, who had a death grip on Kira’s back, and the other, was in Ignis hand, as they soared higher.

Noctis smiled to himself again. _This was going to be fun,_ he thought as he whipped Kira’s reins, making her go faster.

**XXX**

Landing with a jerk, Gladio immediately jumped off of Kira, and tried to catch his breath while on all fours. “I’m never goin on that thing again!” He huffed out between breaths, and Noctis and Ignis just chuckled at him. They then started to unload their belongings, which, Noctis had to admit, was not much.

While in flight, Noctis had talked to Ignis about where they were heading, but as it turned out, Ignis had no clue what they should do next, either then landing and finding a place to sleep. So Noctis had just headed towards the North, leaving Omashu far behind.

When they had been flying for about an hour, Noctis finally decided to stop, seeing a clearing up ahead.

Now that they had landed, Ignis and Gladio quickly set up all the camping gear, while Noctis fed Kira a rabbit squirrel that he had caught. When all was said and done, the three of them collapsed on the rock stumps, Gladio had made around the fire.

Nothing was said for awhile, as each was lost to his own thoughts. Noctis mind was actually blank, as he stared at the fire that just danced, casting its eerie glow upon the surrounding trees. He was exhausted, and really just wanted to go to bed but… he still had questions, and he had promised himself that he would get them tonight. So finally drawing upon his courage, Noctis sat up.

“Ig… Can I ask you something?” He asked, staring at his hands

Ignis looked over at the young Avatar, knowing the time had come to give him his answers. “Yes Noct, what is it?”

Noctis furrowed his brow, and didn’t say anything for a second, then finally muttered, “Ig… What is going on? I mean what the hell happened with Gladio? One minute his refusing to help us and the next he’s saving our ass’s.”

Ignis sighed, rubbing the back of head. “Noct… I have been lying to you. When we met Gladio, I had actually been acquainted with him a week prior, and…. Well, we struck a bargain.”

Noctis looked at him curiously, too tired to be angry. “What bargain?”

“Well Noct…” Ignis began, then was caught off by Gladio’s gruff voice.

“Ya see kid, I had to test ya. See if you were worthy of even being the Avatar, so I made a deal with Ignis, that if you beat someone in the Arena, then I’d train ya.” Gladio said matter o'factly, not putting his usual teasing jibes in.

Noctis stared at the big man, and turned his head to the side. “Sooo, you guys knew I would lose to Gladio, and that I would use my airbending in the Arena?” He looked between the two, who gave each other a look. Ignis having an inquisitive eyebrow raised, while Gladio just shrugged.

“Pretty much squirt. Iggy knows ya quite well, so it wasn’t too hard to figure out what you would do.” Gladio gave him usual smirk, but it was interrupted by a big yawn.

Noctis teeth grinded, as irritation set in. Was he that easy to read and predict? How had he just gone along with all of this without knowing. You know what, never mind. He was tired as shit, and could deal with it in the morning.

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis waved them both off, yawning loudly. “I’m beat. I’ll pummel you guys tomorrow for lying, but I am headin to bed.” He yawned again, and slumped his way to the big tent, that could easily fit four.

But right before he reached it, Gladio called after him. “Go to sleep lazy bones, you’re going to need it. I’m waking you up bright and early tomorrow! We’re trainin!”

Noctis didn’t even look back, but groaned, crawling into the tent and collapsed. Tomorrow was going to suck! Big time! And with that, he faded off into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Gladio was a badass wuss in this! Afraid of heights! I just crack myself up sometimes! But there you have it! Sorry Prompto wasn't really involved but trust me when I say that is going to change!
> 
> Also thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys like it, and that I am doing this fanfic justice! As always any kudos or comments would be awesome! But thanks again for reading!


	6. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio jumped out of the way, landing on two feet to face off with a very confused Noctis. Why was he attacking? Was this a training exercise, or… had he turned on them? Noctis gritted his teeth at the thought, and sent another air blast at Gladio’s smirking face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!!!! Chapter 6! I love this one!!!! I hope you guys do too! But anyway thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them, for they just make me want to write more! 
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta reader looking over my work, so if there are any glaring mistakes, just give me a shout out and I will fix them! Also I would eventually like to get someone to look over my work, so if your interested, send me a message! ;)

Yellow eyes searched in the dark, feeding off of its prey’s fear. “Come on out Noct! There is no where you can hide, my dear boy.” But no response was given, only an inaudible shiver running down a boys spine at this cruel man’s words.

The boy’s heart raced, and all he could see was darkness. Its icy tentacles bringing shivers to his whole body. The only source of warmth, being the heat his body was giving off from how terrified he was.

The boy, of course, was none other than Noctis, who had found himself once again, trapped in a world of dark, his only shelter being a solid black wall, which he now hid behind. His body was scrunched into a ball, holding onto his knees so tightly, Noctis was sure they would bruise.

All Noctis could hear was footsteps, and breathing that seemed to surround him. Where was that man? This voice that haunted his dreams. Then the footsteps stopped, and all was silent. Was it over? Noctis was tempted to look behind the wall, but he willed himself not to, knowing that this was far from over.

“Noctis,” A whisper came, just feet away in the dark. “Where are you?” it taunted again, getting even closer.

Noctis felt his breathing pick up, and had to hold his hands to his mouth, trying with all his might to stay quiet, as the sound of footsteps got closer. Sweat was dripping down his face, and all Noctis could feel was an insatiable amount of fear. Silence then pricked his ears again, the only sound being his racing heart.

“Oh Noct, you’re just another speck in this universe, flying among all the others. It would be so easy to just reached out and…” The voice stopped, it was so close now, almost as if it was… above him… Noctis felt his breath hitch, he eyes drawn upward, to be met with yellow ones.

Suddenly, rough hands grasped at his neck, dragging him up, til his feet no longer touched the ground. The sound of his gasping, the only thing Noctis could process other than the fact that he was being slammed repeatedly against the wall behind him, drawing a warm liquid that oozed down the back of his head.

“Why… are… you… doing this…” Noctis managed to choke out, his vision turning black, from it either being the blood loss or lack of air. Noctis didn’t know.

The man snickered, his hold loosening just a smidge, allowing some air into Noctis’ lungs. Which kept the encroaching darkness at bay, but Noctis could still feel himself slipping away.

Noctis was then semi aware of the man’s lips at his ear, as he whispered, “Because why not?” The man’s hold tightening again, air abruptly gone, and the darkness spread. The last thing Noctis heard, was the sound of chuckles sending him to his demise.

**XXX**

“No!” Noctis jerked awake, his hands flying to his neck in search of bruise marks that were, of course, not there. Noctis heaved a sigh. It had just been a dream, only a dream. Nothing more. But... for some reason he wasn’t certain. For some reason he felt that they meant more, and that maybe his past lives were trying to warn him. But of what? A man trying to kill him? That part was for sure, but what else? What were these dreams showing him?

Noctis shook his head in frustration, the answers seeming far out of reach, and decided he would talk it over with Ignis later. Maybe they could come up with something, but... talking to him also meant admitting how frightened he was. Noctis didn’t really want to admit that, even to himself. After all, he is the Avatar, and shouldn’t he be all powerful and confident? But instead he felt like a child playing with fire, and was going to get burned.

Noctis ran a hand through his hair, his mind still at war with itself, when he finally took in his surroundings. He had woken to an empty tent, blankets and clothing lying everywhere. It’s walls mostly constructed from stone; the entrance, a cloth that swung back and forth, which was now closed.

Noctis was just about to roll over, and try to sleep again, exhaustion getting the better of him, when the entrance cloth was thrust aside, and in came a demanding Gladio.

“Finally up pretty boy? Come on! Let’s get a move on!” Noctis only groaned in response, rolling over to stuff his head back into the pillow he had been laying on. But Gladio was having none of that, flicking pebbles at the unruly Avatar, hitting him in the side, with just enough force to leave a small bruise.

Noctis immediately yelped upon impact, jumping out of his blanket to glare at the earthbender. “Stop that!”

Gladio just sneered at him, crossing his arms. “Get up, or the next one will be the size of that fat head of yours!”

“Fine! Give me ten minutes! And my heads _not_ fat!” Noctis’ glare never left him, but he begrudgingly started to get up. Satisfied, Gladio left to let the Avatar pull himself together.

Twenty minutes later, the Avatar stumbled out of the tent, clearly pissed off. He had just had the worst dream of his life, and now he was going to have to deal with this asshole of an earth bender. If he thought this was day was going to be shitty last night, then he sure as hell knew it was going to be now.

But to his surprise, the earthbender was nowhere in sight. The only person being Ignis, who was cooking up a meal over the fire, which smelled really good.

“Hey Ig, where did that asshole go?” Noctis asked, walking up behind his friend, the smell getting stronger, making Noctis’ empty stomach grumble.

Ignis didn’t even look back at the Avatar. Sighing, he finally answered, “That _‘asshole’_ went that way.” He pointed towards the trees to the west. “He told me, to tell you, to meet him at a giant boulder that’s just that way. Now, if I were you, I would hurry up. He seemed very grumpy this morning. Something about you groaning all night keeping him up?”

But Noctis didn’t answer his friends unspoken question, and started off towards where Ignis had pointed, yelling over his shoulders, “Thanks Ig!”

“Noct?!” Ignis called out from behind him, in concern and annoyance, but Noctis just hurried off, ignoring him. He would talk to him later, just... not now.

Wandering forward for a little while, Noctis finally found the boulder, but Gladio was not here. “Where the hell is that bastard?” Noctis asked, looking around and finding no trace of him.

Then he heard a slight movement above, and Noctis caught sight of Gladio standing atop a branch, just as a soccer ball sized rock was shot at him. On instinct, Noctis dodged, flipping in air and shot an air blast at his supposed teacher.

Gladio jumped out of the way, landing on two feet to face off with a very confused Noctis. Why was he attacking? Was this a training exercise, or… had he turned on them? Noctis gritted his teeth at the thought, and sent another air blast at Gladio’s smirking face. Again, he dodged, sending rocks right back, which Noctis was to slow to react to. One hit him right in the gut, the other in the shoulder, sending his flying back into the boulder.

Noctis leaned against it, the wind knocked out of him, and then he felt rock reach up, and grasp his wrists. He was once again in restraints, at the mercy of this asshole.

“What (gasp)... Are you (gasp)... doing?” Noctis asked, glaring at Gladio, who was regarding him with a frown.

Gladio then chuckled cruelly, shaking his head. “I thought the Avatar was better than this, but you’re just a wimp, who can’t even save himself. Talk about pathetic.”

Intense anger flared inside Noctis. How dare this guy insult him! How dare he make judgements! He wasn’t the one that had the whole world’s future resting on his shoulders. He doesn’t know how it feels, to know that if he makes one mistake then the whole world could fall to pieces! He! Suddenly, Noctis could feel all the rock around him, how it was shaped, how it moved. He could feel his will, and how the earth responded to it.

He then knew he could demand these restraints away, and then they were gone. He then felt the boulder behind him begin to shake, and Noctis willed a chunk to tear off, and thrusted it at the one person in this world that he hated the most right now, Gladio, who of course, dodged it. But that’s not what mattered, Noctis had done it. He had earthbended, but Noctis was in no mood to celebrate, anger radiating from him.

“Way to go kid! I knew you had it in that scrawny hide of yours!” Gladio boasted, striding forward to pat Noctis’ shoulder, but didn’t get a chance too, as the young Avatar shoved his arm away, glaring up at him.

“Don’t.Touch.Me!” He said through his teeth, and turned, marching away. He had had enough! He needed to find somewhere to cool his head, or he was sure he was going to explode into the Avatar state, and no one wanted that to happen.

“Noctis! Where the hell do you think your going?” Gladio called after him, but he made no move to stop the young man.

“As far away from you, as I can get!” Noctis called back, not breaking his stride, and disappeared into the forest.

Noctis wandered for while, his mind drifting from one thing to another. He had finally calmed down, and was practically kicking himself in the ass. He knew that Gladio had just been trying to get him to earth bend, and had figured a stressful situation was the best way to do it but… god damn it. Did he have to be so rough? Noctis could feel all the bruises forming on his body, and it was increasingly becoming harder to move his right shoulder, not to mention how much breathing just hurt. He needed a place to sit, fast, or he was sure he was going to pass out. Then he heard it. The telltale sound of running water, belonging to a waterfall.

Noctis found it quite easily, using his waterbending to guide him. Upon arriving, he was awestruck. The little clearing was beautiful, with flowers lining the shore, and the waterfall spilling into a crystal clear cove area, perfect for swimming and bathing.

Feeling how icky Noctis’ body was, he began to stripe, ending up only in his boxers. He then dove in and let the crisp cold water engulf him. It felt so good, messaging his hurts and clearing his mind.

Taking a big gulp, Noctis waterbended himself down, and created an air bubble around his head, letting his breath go. He meandered at the bottom of the cove, watching as fish swam by and how the sun just danced through the water. It was amazing, and Noctis let himself relax, feeling as one with his surroundings. Finally, he began to get cold, so he rose to the surface and dragged himself out of the water, and collapsed on a nearby rock.

He stayed there, letting the sun dry him, and his mind started to drift. Sleep was not far off, he was just so comfortable, but the sound of snapping twigs brought his mind slowly back to the surface.

Noctis, as first, decided to ignore it, summing it up to just being an animal passing by, but then the snapping persisted. Groaning, Noctis rose, staring off in the direction the sound was coming from. _It must be Gladio coming to drag me back_ , he surmised, anger once again flaring. Didn’t the guy understand he needed some time alone?

“Go away Gladio!” He yelled into the trees, but the sound of footfalls just kept getting closer. So Noctis decided a warning shot wouldn’t hurt anybody. Gathering a water ball, Noctis waited for the guy to immerge. When the figure appeared in the trees, Noctis immediately shot the ball, yelling “Take that!”

The figure immediately dodged, rolling into the clearing, and stopping in a crouch… It was _not_ Gladio.

Noctis couldn’t believe his eyes, for the figure crouching feet away, with blond hair, and scuffed up earth clothes, was none other than…

“Prompto?”

The blondie looked up at the Avatar, giving him a sheepish grin, and rose to his feet, scratching the back of his head, answering nervously, “Hey Noct. Long time no see.”

Noctis just stared. The last time he had seen him was… the Arena. In Omashu. How the hell did he end up out here? Ignis words came rushing back to him. _‘Noctis, for all we know he could be a spy from the fire nation...’_ He… had to have followed them. Noctis looked all around. There could be fire nation soldiers lurking in the trees, but Noctis found nothing.

“Uh, bud… Aren’t you going to say somethin?” Prompto voice brought Noctis’ attention back to the fidgeting man before him.

Noctis stared at him for a second more, before he finally spoke. “Why are you here? How did you find me?” He asked cautiously, backing up a step in case Prompto lunged.

Seeing Noctis’ hesitation, Prompto immediately raised his hands, putting his palms out. “Noctis, don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you. Promise.” And he gave Noctis a sincere smile, that made him pause. Could he trust that smile or was it fake. If he turned his back on the blond, would he attack it, or defend it? Somehow… he just knew it was the latter.

“Ok… You still haven't answered my question. How did you find me?” Noctis watched carefully, as Prompto sighed, dropping his arms to his side.

“Noct… I… uh… Well, I figured you guys would escape the city after that big fiasco at the Arena, so I left Omashu, with well… what I was wearing that day. Anyway, I got lucky and saw you guys riding that white beast, and I followed in the direction I saw you go, on a chocobo. It was really lucky that you guys just went straight, because I finally found you guys this morning… uh, by the smoke from your fire and... I thought… Well, I would just go in and talk to you guys, but then I saw Gladio and Ignis… and truth be told, those guys are scary, so… I ended up just following you here, thinking that maybe you would listen, without skewering me first.” Prompto ended his ramble, with a sheepish grin, and maybe a slight cringe, almost as if he thought Noctis was going to attack him on the spot.

But Noctis was just speechless. This guy… had just followed them? For what? Kicks and giggles?

“Wait, wait, wait… so you left everything in Omashu. All your friends, family, belongings,... job. To just what… talk with us?”

Prompto seemed to still at his words, a new look of determination to him. “No… I am here to help the Avatar defeat the Fire nation and restore peace to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man! How can a Nonbender help the Avatar save the world? We'll just have to see next chapter! Also who is the yellow eyed man? ;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it so far, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'll try to answer them the best I can! Also any kudos or comments would be amazing! I really appreciate them and thanks again for reading!
> 
> P.S. I had to put Chocobos in! I just had to!


	7. A desperate plee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at Prompto’s exasperated look. True, he should have felt betrayal, maybe some anger, but all he felt was relief and amusement. Which, made him wonder why? Why didn’t he feel betrayed, and wanting to kill this man? It really made no sense, but what did these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is Chapter 7! I really tried to make there Noctis' reaction to Prompto's appearance believable, so hopefully I did a good job, but who know. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Also thank you so much for your comments and kudos! They warmed my heart and I loved hearing from you guys! 
> 
> P.S. Not beta read, so sorry for any mistakes! :)

Noctis had initially been shocked at Prompto’s words, his mind racing over all the possible reasons why this young man had decided that it was his duty to help the Avatar, but nothing just seemed to fit. How he seemed connected to the Fire nation, but at the same time just appearing as a kind hearted tea clerk. It was enough to make Noctis’ brain hurt. What the hell was up with this guy?

Seeing Noctis’ obvious confusion, Prompto quickly continued on, “Noct, man. I’m sorry. I know this is confusing, but just let me explain.”

Noctis didn’t answer, and just stared at this man, that for some reason, kept creeping back into his life. Should he listen? Or should he kick his ass and send him packing? Noctis knew it should have been the second option, but… he just couldn’t. He wasn’t like Ignis who always went with the logical route, which seemed to always coincide with the safest one. Noctis usually made his decisions based on what his heart said, almost as if there was an invisible hand guiding him.

Sometimes when he thought about it, he almost believed that it was his past lives guiding him in some unseen way. So as he stared at this young man, he let his heart do the talking, knowing full well that Gladio and Ignis were going to pissed. But let the consequences be damned.

“Alright Prompto, I’ll hear you out.” and Noctis watched as Prompto visibly relaxed, producing a big smile. _He really does have a pretty smile…_ Noctis shook his head at the thought, wondering where the hell it had come from.

If Prompto noticed Noctis’ momentary distraction, he didn’t show it, as he continued on, big smile and all. “Thanks man. I thought for sure you were going to waterbend at my ass again.” He laughed awkwardly, a look of worry flashing across his face, but was gone just as quickly as it had come.

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle along with the blond, heat rising to his cheeks. “Uhhh, yeah… sorry, man. I thought you were someone else.”

The blondie waved it off, a small smile settling on his lips, “I get that alot, but… anyway…” He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I… well…” He reached into his coat, and produced a scroll, tied off by a red ribbon, that was commonly known as the fire nation seal. “I came to give you this…” Prompto finished, holding it out for the Avatar to see.

Noctis hesitated for a second, looking down at the parchment. What if this was the trap? Get him to feel comfortable, with Prompto’s goofy grin and awkwardness, then strike. But that doubt seemed to vanish as Noctis looked back at Prompto, his crystal blue eyes holding nothing but sincerity. This guy… just held no evil within him, and try as he might, all Noctis saw was a friendly face, belonging to someone who just generally wanted to help him. So without another thought, he reached out and took the scroll, his breath coming out all at once.

Slowly, Noctis broke the seal, and was just about to open it, when Prompto’s voice stopped him. “Ummm… Noct, I better explain what that is before you read it. You might…” Prompto fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to find the right words. “...well you’re going to have a lot of questions.”

“Like what?” Noctis asked, an eyebrow raising. He was already chock full of questions, so there was no surprise in that.

Prompto seemed to shy away at his words, shifting uneasily on his feet. “Like… why I have that letter in the first place… You can tell it’s from the fire nation, so doesn’t that make you suspicious? About me…”

Noctis answer was immediate, Prompto’s words seeming to break a damn, that Noctis had been holding back, and all his frustrations came out in one burst. “Of course I’m suspicious! I mean you show up out of nowhere, tell me you’re not going to hurt me. I mean hell man, how the hell are you going to hurt me! I’m the Avatar, and you’re a non bender. Are you going to shoot an arrow at me or something? Then you give me this scroll, that is obviously from the fire nation. So yes, I am very suspicious, but for some damn reason I agreed to hear you out. So here I am, hearing you out.” Noctis voice had risen all throughout his rant, til he had almost been yelling and Prompto had just stood there in shock, cringing repeatedly as each blow was dealt.

It was silent, as Noctis’ words hung in the air, and a pit began to settle in Noctis’ stomach. He hadn’t meant to blow up, but he couldn’t help it. His frustration just got the better of him, but he immediately started to regret it, as he watched so many emotions cross Prompto’s features; Hurt, pain, sadness, anger, and finally it settled on acceptance, as he took a big breath, looking up at Noctis, pinning him with a stare, his hands shaking.

“Noct… I’m sorry for lying to you, man… I just felt like I had no other choice, but now… I’m going to tell you the truth. I’m... not from the Earth Kingdom. I’m from…” He heaved a huge sigh, staring up, and bite his lip. His next words seeming like they were going to burn him from the inside out, and Noctis just suddenly knew what he was going to say. Everything clicking into place, and yet… nothing at all. “...I’m from the Fire nation, Noct. I’m from the place that’s trying to kill you.” and a tear leaked it’s way out, falling down Prompto’s freckled cheek, but it never reached the ground, instead it was swiped away by a foreign thumb.

Noctis had strode forward on impulse, hating the look of pain that Prompto had been wearing. It just… didn’t suit him, and that tear… it tore at Noctis’ heart. Prompto may be from the Fire nation, but it was obvious that he had no love for his home country, and as he wiped that tear, and looked up into this man's eyes, he was convinced, more than ever, that Prompto was here to save him.

“It’s ok, Prom.” Noctis whispered, grasping the younger man shoulder; the nickname coming unbidden. “I… kinda already knew…” The memory of the Fire nation hawk crossing his mind.

Prompto’s pained expression, turned to one of shock, as he stared wide eyed at Noctis. “Wha-what? Your... why are you acting like this is not a big deal Noct? I’m from the fire nation! You should be, well I don’t know… Pinning me to the ground, sword at my throat, and all that.”

Noctis couldn’t help but chuckle at Prompto’s exasperated look. True, he should have felt betrayal, maybe some anger, but all he felt was relief and amusement. Which, made him wonder why? Why didn’t he feel betrayed, and wanting to kill this man? It really made no sense, but what did these days.

“I know, but you… I don’t feel like it. Maybe later…” His eyes drifting back to the letter in his hands. “So what’s this?”

Prompto didn’t answer right away, as he regarded Noctis with a stunned look, thinking that he must be crazy. Finally he sighed, motioning for Noctis to open it. “Go on and open it. It’s a letter from a guy named Cor. Ever heard of him?”

Noctis shook his head, as he unfolded the scroll. Though the name did sound familiar, he was sure he had heard it somewhere before, but he just couldn’t grasp where.

This time, it was Prompto turn to chuckle, shaking his head at Noctis’ answer. “Wow, Noct. You really need to brush up on your history. Any how, Cor’s a general of the Fire nation. Actually, now don’t quote me or anything, but I think he’s known to be the most trusted one or something like that.”

Noctis looked up at him surprise. Why the hell is a General of the Fire nation writing to him, and why is Prompto acting all nonchalant about this? Though before he could voice his concerns, Prompto quickly spoke up.

“Just read it man. Remember when I said this was confusing, well here’s your answer to your questions.”

Sighing, Noctis turned back to the letter, and started to skim over it. Whatever it was, that was on it, made Noctis’ heart stop, then start to pound. This… was serious.

“You.. alright Noct?” Prompto asked, watching Noctis’ reaction to the letter, which Prompto had already memorized.

“Yeah…” Noctis looked back to Prompto. “But we need to talk to Ignis!”

“Wait… We?”

“Yup.” And Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hand, and ran towards camp, dragging Prompto along right behind him.

**XXX**

“Are you sure about this Noct?” Prompto asked, trailing just steps behind Noctis. The two had made their way through the forest, and hadn’t really said anything else till then. They were almost to camp, and Prompto had stopped walking when his question was voiced, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears, as Noctis kept going.

Noctis had been too caught up in his head, mulling over the letter and what it meant, his mind deep in thought. But when a twig hit him in the back, it brought back his full attention, making him turn around to give Prompto a glare.

“Hey! What was that for!?” Noctis asked, rubbing his back like it had actually hurt.

“Noct, were you listening at all man?” At Noctis confused expression, Prompto continued, shaking his head. “I asked if you were sure this is a good idea? I mean…” Prompto trailed off, biting at his lip in worry.

Noctis sighed, and walked forward to grasp the blond’s shoulder like he had done earlier, and gave it a little shake making the blond look at him. “Prompto, it’s going to be fine. We’ll explain everything, and I’m sure once Iggy gets his hands on this letter. You’ll be the least of his problems.” Prompto nodded slowly, but his eyes fell to the ground again, clearly not convinced, and Noctis… hated it. He hated seeing the Prompto so afraid, how at just the thought of confronting Ignis and Gladio, the young man seemed to shake. So as awkward as he was, Noctis tried his best to comfort him.

“Come on man, nothings going to happen. Besides, I’m the Avatar. They have to listen to whatever I say, and I say you’re fine. Fire nation and all.” Noctis finished, patting Prompto on the back, and pushing him forward a little.

Prompto stumbled a little, shocked by Noctis’ touch, but soon they were walking side by side. Prompto then gave Noctis a grin, and slapped him on the shoulder. “Thanks dude, I think I’m ready now.”  
“Good.” And the two walked the short distance to the campsite, arriving upon the scene of Ignis and Gladio having a heated discussion.

“What do you mean, he just walked off Gladio? You were supposed to be training him? Not letting him wander off to who knows where! He could have been captured by the Fire nation for all we know!” Ignis huffed, giving a death glare at the cowering man before him.

“Come on Ig. The kid was obvious dealing with some shit. I just let him have time to cool his head. Besides, the twerp can take care of himself!” Gladio shot back, but with less conviction. Even the great Gladiolus cowered at Ignis’ rage.

But Ignis just sighed at Gladio’s answer, rubbing his temples, his gaze temporarily being diverted by movement behind Gladio.

Noctis and Prompto, had walked up slowly, both cringing as Ignis gaze fell on them, and then pinned Prompto, his expression wide eyed.

“Noctis? What’s this?” He eyes going between the two, and then settling on the young Avatar with concern.

Gladio had also turned to the pair, shocking crossing his features. “Who the hell is this?”

Prompto seemed to shrink under their stares, hiding slightly behind Noctis, who was standing tall for the both of them.

“Gladio, Ignis, now here me out. This is Prompto. We met him back in Omashu, and…” Noctis began, trying to avoid Ignis piercing stare, but was not succeeding.

“Omashu? What the hell?” Gladio interrupted, giving Ignis a sidelong look.

“Gladio, this is the boy I talked to you about. The one with the Fire nation Hawk.” Ignis tried to calmly state, but something sinister crept into his voice, making Prompto shiver. This was not going well.

Gladio’s stare, which had been one of confusion, turned cold as he regarded the blond. “A Fire nation spy, he is Ig.”

“Wait!” Noctis strode forward, putting himself between Gladio and Prompto. “He’s not a spy!” But his words did nothing, as Gladio shoved him out of the way and advanced on the stricken blond.

“Well, well. Wouldn’t think an ash burner would just waltz on in. Big mistake there bud.”

Prompto backed up, his eyes going wide as Gladio summoned a piece of earth to hover over his hand. “Ple-please, I-I… I-I…” But he didn’t get out what he was trying to say, a rock hitting him in the stomach, toppling him to the ground.

Noctis had managed at that point to get back on his feet, and was just about to try and stop him, when Ignis caught his arm, holding him back. He watched for second, feeling helpless as Gladio continued his onslaught. This was not how things were supposed to go! “Gladio! No!” Noctis shouted, trying with all his might to get out of Ignis’ hold. But again his words had no effect, with Gladio just summoning another rock, and standing over the groaning blond.

Gladio then leaned down, a smirk on his lips. “Now… tell me why you’re here, or the next hit will be to head, and I don’t think you’d be waking up from that one.”

Prompto at that point could only stutter, his body stiff with fear, and then a rock was flying straight at his head, for the killing blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, cow. That escalated fast! What's going to happen now? Is Prompto going to be ok? Is Prompto telling Noctis the whole truth? And what about that letter? You'll Just have to find out next time!
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hoped you liked it, and I would love to hear back your take on how the chapter went! But thank you again! Chapter 8 will be out soon! :)


	8. The Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio’s chuckles seemed to die, as he regarded the Avatar, standing up as well and pointing at the blond. “And how the hell is that wimp going to help Noct! He can’t even defend himself, even for a non bender!” 
> 
> Noctis only gritted his teeth at the remark, and suddenly reached into his coat, and pulled out the scroll, holding it up for the two other men to see. “With this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, WOW! I just had a flash of inspiration last night, and bam, new chapter done! So here it is! and Man I am really proud of this one! There is a lot of Character development, and the story plot just thickens!
> 
> Also thank you so much for all the Comments and Kudos! I love them, and they are amazing!
> 
> P.S. I tried my best to read through it, and fix mistakes, but sorry if I missed anything. Again, I don't have a beta reader, so it's just me! :) Please let me know if there is anything big!

All that could be heard was a piercing scream, and then a deep thunk, as the projectile hit it’s mark. Then all was silent as the events that took place were absorbed, each heart beating a mile a minute... four hearts to be exact.

Prompto lay breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the blow that never came. Slowly, he became aware that there was no pain, and he could no longer sense Gladio’s presence above him. So he opened his eyes furtively, blinking up at the still blue sky, more thankful than ever that he was still able to look up at it’s beauty, and a sigh escaped his lips. He was alive, but… how?

“Are you going to lay there in the dirt all day, or are you going to get up and tell us why the hell you’re here?” Gladio’s voice suddenly came, breaking Prompto out of his thoughts, and the blonde jerked forward, finally taking in his surroundings.

Gladio had indeed fired a rock, but not at his head. It had landed a few feet away, making an indent in the ground, but other then that, no damage was done. He had also backed up a few feet, and was now crossing his arms, giving Prompto a bemused look. Ignis was no longer holding Noctis against his will, and had come to stand by Gladio side, wearing a slightly guilty frown, and Noctis was staring daggers at the pair.

“You both are ridiculous! You didn’t have to go that far!” Noctis yelled, narrowing his eyes at the big guy, who was still wearing a smirk.

“Noctis, we had to be sure. Your safety is our number one priority.” Ignis answered, hands on hips, annoyance slipping into his tone. His safety? Prompto looked between Ignis and Noctis, and suddenly it clicked. They had been testing him, to see if he was a firebender… Prompto’s stomach did a little flip at the thought.

“Just be glad I didn’t kill the brat, and that we finally we know he ain’t a spy. No ashburner would ever let himself die like that, kinda pathetic dontcha think.” Gladio added, giving a side glance at Prompto, his smirk widening.

Noctis glared at the two for a second more, obviously fuming, but finally gave a frustrated sigh, and turned the Prompto, who was still sitting in the dirt.

Prompto watched as Noctis walked over to him and offered him a hand. He looked up at him for a second, and Noctis gave him a apologetic smile, which Prompto slowly returned. Then, he shakily put his hand in Noctis’, and the Avatar pulled him up. Prompto was still kinda weak in the knees, from having a near death experience, so when he stood, he slightly stumbled into the Avatar’s arms. Noctis tried to steady the young man, but it was no use, Prompto just couldn’t stand on his own, not only had he had just had a terrible experience, but when Gladio had hit him to the ground, Prompto had twisted his ankle, and every time he put weight on it, a whimper would escape his lips. Prompto had never really been good with pain, no matter how much he tried to be. So Noctis sighed and let the blonde hang on to him, and the two made their way over to one of the rock stumps that were around the campfire, while Gladio and Ignis trailed quietly behind, whispering to each other.

Prompto was embarrassed to have to lean so heavily on the Avatar, he never wanted to be burden, but that’s what he always seemed to end up as. Never really good at anything, and never living up to expectations, especially from his father. Prompto shook his head, immediately shutting down that train of thought, it did no good to dwell upon the past. He was here now, helping the Avatar, even though he felt like all he had brought was trouble.

“You all right?” Noctis asked, noticing the grim look Prompto had been wearing.

Prompto slightly gasped, then chuckled nervously, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. He had almost forgotten that he was still holding on to Noctis. “Yeah man, just kinda shocked I’m alive.” he fibed. It was not the right time to bring up any of his shit, and he was sure Noctis, wouldn’t even care if he did. He felt, rather then saw Noctis nod, and at that moment they reached the stump. Prompto immediately tried to pull away, but Noctis held him to him, and slowly set the blonde down, careful not to jostle his foot, that now was aching.

Sighing, Prompto was finally able to rest his foot, but it still hurt like hell, but it was a good pain. Pain meant he was alive, and still here to fix what needed fixing.

While Prompto got settled, Noctis had sat by his side, a protective hand laying on the blonde's thigh. Prompto looked down at it, another blush rising to his cheeks. Why was Noctis acting so concerned, and caring for him? They had only just met. Why should he care for someone as low as him? Prompto bit his lip, and looked at the ground. He was worth nothing after all, the ghost of a burning hand on his wrist, making Prompto subtly rub at the spot.

Gladio and Ignis had taken to the stumps across the firepit, and an awkward silence fell over the four, Prompto knowing that they were waiting on him to start, but… where did he start? Did he admit everything? No lies, but… what if they completely kicked him out then. Prompto didn’t think he could stand that, so he decided to play it safe. They already were convinced that he had no skills that could harm them, so why not just let it be. Give them what they needed now, and see where it takes him.

Sighing, Prompto ran a hand through his hair and broke the silence. “Well, uhhhhh… I guess I better start.” He bit his lip, knowing he was being terribly awkward, but continued on. “I’m here because I want to… you know…” He looked to Noctis, who gave him an encouraging smile. “... I’m here to help Noctis defeat the Fire nation.” He burst out, glad he had gotten it out, but still not able face the two men across him, his gaze trained on a piece of ash from the previous night’s fire.

There was silence for a second, and then Gladio burst out into fits of laughter, wiping at the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing so hard. Ignis also chuckled a little, a bemused smile on his lips, and Prompto felt extreme embarrassment, heat rising to his cheeks, and he started to wring his hands. He just wanted to run away at that moment, and he might have tried, but luckily Noctis rose to his defense.

“Shut up Gladio! He’s serious!” Noctis yelled, rising to his feet, fist raised, like he was going to punch the snot out of his earthbending master.

Gladio’s chuckles seemed to die, as he regarded the Avatar, standing up as well and pointing at the blond. “And how the hell is that wimp going to help Noct! He can’t even defend himself, even for a non bender!”

Noctis only gritted his teeth at the remark, and suddenly reached into his coat, and pulled out the scroll, holding it up for the two other men to see. “With this!”

Ignis rose then, placing a hand on Gladio shoulder, signaling that he needed to calm down and Gladio looked at Ignis for a second, debating, but nodded, taking a step back. Then Ignis turned to Noctis, his eyes trained on the scroll in his hands. “What’s this Noct?”

Noctis held it out for Ignis to take, his stare hard. “Take it Ig, and read it for yourself. Actually just read it aloud, so that big brute of a boyfriend of yours can hear too.” His words, though hard, still brought a blush to Ignis cheeks, and Ignis gave the Avatar a glare. Nevertheless, Ignis took the scroll, and unfolded it. He expression turning from curiosity to surprise, as he read over who it was from. Giving Prompto and Noctis one last glance, Ignis read aloud Prompto’s only hope in staying with these three.

_‘Noctis,_

_My name is Cor Leonis, but most know me as High General of the Fire Nation. Do not fear. I am reaching out to you as a friend. I have no intention of turning you over to the Fire lord, and in truth, I mean to help you with your mission. To end this war, and bring peace back to the world._

_I have always despised this war, and the one who made it come to fruition, so I am coming to you now, in the hopes that we can work together to end the world’s suffering. I have valuable information that you will need in your journey, but I am sorry to say that I am unable to give it over message. There are too many risks, too many eyes that are watching, so I implore you. We must meet soon, and in secret._

_I do know that you will think that this is a trap, and I would think you unwise if you did not, but I do believe there is one among you who knows that my words are truth. I only met him when he was young, but Ignis should still remember these words ‘The spirits shall guide, the people shall do, and peace shall follow’. He will know what this means, and shall assuage your worries on my credibility._

_Now I must also address the man, who just now gave you this letter. Prompto is indeed from the Fire nation, if he has not already told you himself, but do not fear. He has come to you in the hopes to help. He used to be a student of mine, and I now look to him as a son. There is no better, and more trustworthy than him. His duty now is to serve as the bridge between us. His hawk will only serve him, and it is the only way to get in contact with me. He also has information, on where to find me when the time is right. You must take him on your journey, or you shall fail in restoring the peace._

_When you are ready to send me your answer, Prompto will know what to do. Now I must leave you with this Noctis, and I know this will only confuse you more, but you must know, your parents loved you very much. I am sorry I was unable to save them, but I am sure they would be proud of the Avatar you have turned out to be and the one you are to become._

_Til next we meet,_   
_Cor’_

Ignis finished, his voice only wavering over the words that were meant for him, and the group was silent again, each processing what this could mean.

To Prompto it meant the day of his escape, the day he was given the scroll and Prompto could still remember it perfectly. They had stood at the end of a dock, Cor looking gravely at his practically adopted son, while slow tears leaked from Prompto’s eyes. This had never meant to happen, but nothing could change what was done. Prompto had to leave, or… well he didn’t want to think about that part.

“Prompto…” Cor began, bringing the blonde’s eyes up to meet his. “I know words will not fix what has been done, but… I am proud of you.” Prompto had just looked at him stunned. Never had Cor uttered them, nor had Prompto expected him to, and they just made him cry harder, whispering, “I don’t want to go Cor… what about…” But his words were stopped by the usually non physical man, who pulled him into a tight hug. Prompto at first didn’t react, but then hugged him back, holding onto him like he was a lifeline, and Cor just held him, letting the boy cry. Finally when his sobbing had settled, Cor pulled him away to look him in the eye.

“Prompto, I have one final thing to ask of you.” Prompto nodded, wiping at the tears that he was still shedding, and Cor took out the scroll hidden away in his jacket. “You must find the Avatar and give him this.” And Cor pushed the scroll into Prompto’s shaking hands. The boy looked down at it, and then back at Cor, surprise lining his features.

“He’s alive?”

“Yes, and his name is Noctis. You will find him in the Earth kingdom in due time. I only hope that you find him first, before the Fire nation does.”

For all of Prompto’s life he had been told of the Avatar’s demise, but if what Cor said was true, then there was still hope. That thought made Prompto less afraid. He now had a mission, a goal. To find the Avatar, and he held the scroll closer to his chest. He would not fail.

“I will find him!” Prompto said with conviction, and Cor smiled, which was also very unusual, and then the general explained what he must do and say. When he was finished, Prompto slammed him with another hug, and whispered, “I love you uncle.”

Cor grumbled, but returned the gesture, though he did mutter, “I’m not your uncle kid… but... I love you too.”

Prompto smiled, and finally pulled away, turning to face the vessel that would take him away. Giving one last glance, Prompto stepped forward into the unknown, and set forth.

“So Ig… do you recognize those words?” Noctis voice came, bringing Prompto back from the memory that slowly slipped away. Prompto jostled his head, holding back the tears that had crept up with the memory, and looked to Ignis, who was staring at the scroll, reading and rereading each line, a frown on his lips. Finally he sighed, and nodded.

“Yes Noct, those words are indeed familiar to me, and… well, only the resistance knows of them.”

“Resistance?” Noctis asked, staring wide eyed at his best friend. “You never told me about a resistance!”

Ignis sighed, shaking his head, and was just about to answer, but was beat to it, by an unlikely source. “It’s because it doesn’t exist anymore…” Prompto whispered, staring at his hands, thinking back to his childhood. As a child, he had been told of the terrible resistance that fought the Fire nation, it being made up of all the nations, including Fire, but then a day came when the fire lord pronounced that it had been destroyed and all efforts were now to go to defeating the Earth kingdom. He felt ashamed now, because on that day, he had rejoiced with the rest of the Nation, not realizing what it had actually meant. Death, and maybe death to someone Noctis knew too, which is why Noctis asked him about it, he couldn’t look him in the eye.

“You know about this? What happened?”

Prompto stared at the ground, and shrugged his shoulder’s sadly, but then was saved when Gladio spoke up. “It doesn’t matter Noct! All that you need to know, is that your sorry butt is alive and there… not.” Gladio trailed off, his voice getting deeper, and he seemed to not be able to look at the three, who all gave him questioning looks.

“Anyway…” Ignis began. “Noct, that line was top secret. Only the heads of the resistance knew of it. It was only to be used if top secret information was involved. And before you ask, my parents were indeed apart of the Resistance, til of course when it fell apart, and the Nations had to fight, once again, alone.” He explained, bringing everyone’s attention back to him. He looked down once again at the scroll, and seemed to make up his mind, looking back to Prompto. “I... think our friend is telling the truth…”

“Oh, come on Iggy! You can’t seriously be thinking of trusting this twerp!” Gladio suddenly yelled, grabbing Ignis by the shoulder, his hold tight.

Ignis grimaced against the hold, and Gladio immediately let go, but the damage had been done. “Yes, I am Gladiolus. And you’d be wise not to touch me like that again.” Ignis’ eyes flashing dangerously.

Gladio stared guiltily at Ignis for a second, his gaze flashing to Prompto, and then he set his jaw. “Fine, do whatever you want! But I’m telling you, he’s going to slit our throats while we sleep!” And the big man stormed off, and disappeared into the trees.

Ignis stared after the earthbender, regret in his features, but then shook his head, turning to Prompto and Noctis, who had been feeling awkward, thinking that they had just witnessed a lover’s spat. “I’m going to go after him. Do not go anywhere.” And the older boy followed in the direction his boyfriend had run off in.

Noctis and Prompto were silent, staring in the direction the lover’s had run off in. The Prompto slowly began to realize something. He had done it! He had found the Avatar, and had gotten them to trust him, even though Gladio was still on the edge about it. Two out of the three wasn’t too bad, and upon his realization Prompto let a breathy laugh, but became a slight hiss, as he moved his ankle a little.

That broke Noctis out of his stupefied state, and had him turning to Prompto in concern. “You alright Prom?”

Prompto chuckled again, this time at the nickname, but he hissed again, as pain startled to lance through his ankle. “Ye-yeah, my ankle just kinda hurts.” Prompto said, cringing as more pain crept up.

Upon Prompto admission, Noctis immediately bent over, examining his ankle, and cringed right along with Prompto. “Man, this is bad. It’s swelling…” Noctis seemed to have a thought, and rose, heading to the tent.

“Hey! Where are ya goin bud?” Prompto called after him, but Noctis didn’t reply, disappearing into the makeshift tent made of rock. Was he abandoning him? Prompto’s heart twisted at the thought. He had thought for sure, Noctis and him were on good terms now, but… maybe not. But just then Noctis came back out, jogging, with a jug in his hand.

“Got it!” Noctis called, coming to a stop before Prompto again.

“Water…?” Prompto asked, eyeing the jug, while Noctis uncorked it, and smiled at him.

“Course. Ever hear about how waterbenders can heal with water?” Noctis asked, as he waved his hand over the jug, setting free the water that floated in the air.

“Ye-yeah?” Prompto gingerly answered, watching the water float up til it was eye level, seeming to kiss his nose, then it slunk right back down into the jug, like Noctis had just been showing off. He probably had been. Then he felt hands on his right foot, and pain came right along with it. Prompto hissed, looking down, as Noctis removed his shoe carefully, and when his foot was finally free, Prompto let out a big sigh. “Man, that’s feels sooo much better!”

Noctis chuckled softly, and once again waved his hand over the jug. “Thats nothing. This will feel ten times better.” And Prompto watched hesitantly, as Noctis placed the water on his swollen ankle. At first it stung, making Prompto cringe, and tense up, but then the water began to glow, and then a soft numbness began to take it’s place. Then there was no pain at all, just the feeling of ease, and the strange sensation of skin and bone working it’s way back together. It made Prompto sigh, feeling relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever.

Then Prompto eyes found their way to Noctis, and his heart seemed to stop. Noctis had the most serene expression, as he hands slowly did their work. His eyes were soft, and small smile was on his lips, and Prompto couldn’t but think that he looked Beautiful. He looked young, carefree, and just… handsome. It made Prompto’s heart beat faster, and all Prompto wanted to do was run a hand through that unruly black hair, and pull him close… _Stop it Prompto! Your going crazy, you can’t feel this way about him! He’s the Avatar and your… nothing!_ At that moment of inner turmoil, Noctis glanced up, and Prompto quickly tried to hide what he was thinking, plastering a big smile on his face, but his cheeks still decided to give him away, turning red as a tomato.

Noctis eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, but he smiled back, asking, “What?”

“Oh, uhhh… Nothin. I was just... wondering where you learned to do this, is all.” Prompto, awkwardly got out, giving an innocent smile.

Noctis shook his head, turning his gaze back to what he was doing, but still answered, though his voice was soft. “My mom taught me. She… well, she practically taught me how on day one when we figured out I could waterbend.” He chuckled, a sad smile appearing. “She always used to say that if I couldn’t save others, then how was I going to save myself, then she throw a snowball at me, and it would turn into an all out battle between me and my parents… they would of course always win, but I still got the prize…” Noctis expression turned sad, tears started to appear in his eyes, and it tore at Prompto’s heart, memories of his own mother playing with him in much the same fashion crossing his mind.

But Prompto still responded, even though he knew it would pain Noctis to talk about it. Sometimes things that are painful to talk about, still need to come to light, that way we can accept them and try to move on, instead of bottling up the pain. That’s what Prompto’s mom had taught him, so Prompto whispered, “and what was the prize?”

Noctis didn’t answer for second, a pained expression crossing his face, but then he finally whispered, “A big kiss to the cheek, hugs, and cup of hot cocoa right before bed…” and a tear leaked it’s way down Noctis’ cheek. Suddenly, Noctis’ hands froze, the water splashing to the ground, and he shook his head vigorously, holding back the tears. “Uhhhh, anyway. I think I’m done…” Noctis got up, and turned away, hiding his tears.

Prompto just watched his back, and murmured, “Yeah…”. Not really caring about his ankle, which actually did feel a lot better. Most of the pain was gone, and the swelling had gone down, but Prompto just wanted to go hug this boy, who hid his pain like it was something to be ashamed of. Though when Prompto tried to get to his feet, he began to topple over. He was still unable to put any weight on his foot, but right before he hit the ground, arms caught him, bringing him to lean against a shoulder.

Looking to his savior, Prompto smiled, as Noctis pulled him closer to stabilize him. Chuckling, Noctis began to drag the hobbling blond to the tent. “Guess you can’t put any weight on it yet. You’re just going to have to rest up for the night.”

Prompto chuckled as well, a blush rising to his cheeks from being so close to Noctis. He could practically feel his heartbeat, which for some reason seemed to be going just as fast as his own. “Guess I really am useless…” He trailed off, looking away from Noctis.

“No, not useless... Just hurt.” Noctis corrected him, pulling open the tent entrance cloth with his free hand, and setting Prompto down on some of the blankets, specifically the ones right next to where Noctis usually slept.

Prompto looked up Noctis, kinda stunned at his response. All his life he had been told that he was nothing worth mentioning. Someone who just didn’t matter, and that no one gave so much as a care for. Was he really not like that in Noctis’ eyes? Did this boy, the Avatar, actually view him as someone he could count on? No, that can’t be! But as Prompto looked at Noctis, his gaze soft, and a soft smile on his lips that he only seemed to give him, it seemed to change his mind. Maybe… just maybe Noctis did see him as someone. Someone who was not lower, not useless, not… nothing.

Noctis at that moment, gave a cough, looking away from Prompto, a blush to his cheeks. Prompto then realized, that they both had been staring at each other, and suddenly felt mortified. Luckily, Noctis spoke, before Prompto could embarrassingly apologize. “Well, you rest up Prom. I gotta go make sure Ignis and Gladio aren’t tearing each other apart. We’ll talk later.” Noctis smiled, and ruffled his hair a little awkwardly and turned to leave, but seemed to have a thought. “Oh, and don’t take all the blankets. I got to sleep there too, ya know.”

This time, he truly did leave, with Prompto yelling after him, “See ya later!” But then the blond rolled over, his cheeks beat red, as thoughts of sleeping next to Noctis protruded his thoughts. He groaned, smothering a pillow to his face. How could he sleep like this!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Things are looking up for Prompto, but what about Gladio? Why is he so hesitant in welcoming Prompto and what about his weird comments? And will the group meet Cor? Just have to find out next time! 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading! I know I say it all the time, but really do feel honored that people take the time to read my stories and comment or give kudos... or really just put a hit on my story! Thank you so much, and I just can't wait to hear more from you guys!


	9. Feelings are complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated, Noctis yanked his pants down, but the motion took more than he had wanted, pulling down his boxers, giving Noctis a clear view of Prompto’s ass… and damn it was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! My life kinda went hectic the last week or so. With work and school taking up most of my time, but I am back! Hope you guys like this chapter, I tied to focus on Gladio a little more, and how Noctis feels about everything.
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks, esc.! They really are amazing! 
> 
> P.S. No Beta reader, so sorry for any huge mistakes. Please let me know if you see anything! (Also would love to find a beta reader! Would help me out a lot!)

“Damn it!” Noctis muttered, as he ran a hand through his hair. He had just left the tent and was pacing a little aways from camp, his thoughts seeming like they were going everywhere at once, and he couldn’t decide what to do. Should he go after Gladio and Ignis or just let them be? Should he go back to Prompto and what? An image of his arms around the blond's waist, pulling him close and nuzzling into Prompto’s freckled neck, popped into his mind, stopping him in his tracks.

“Gahh!” he half yelled, shaking his head furiously, heat rising to his cheeks. Where the hell did that come from? Did he have feelings for the blond that he had only just met? That wasn’t possible! But… maybe it was. He had to admit that from day one, he had been interested in the guy, but could that have turned out to be a full blown crush? Noctis’ felt his heart pound and he just knew he had it bad. Damn it! He really had fallen for the blondie, and it sent a thrill of excitement through him, but also… dread. Prompto was fire nation, and what if he turned on him. What if everything was a lie? His gut twisted at the thought, and he gritted his teeth. He couldn’t admit these feelings, to anybody. It would hurt him too much… he couldn’t do it again. Put himself out there, and only be stabbed in the back. He would just have to hide them, and hope to god that they would go away.

So with his resolve set, Noctis took off after his master's, trying his best not to look back at the camp or feel the broken heart that was now beating in his chest. As he traversed through the tall trees that were covered in green leaves, and also a strange moss that kept slapping him in the face as he went, his thoughts drifted, of course, back to Prompto. More than once he mentally slapped himself, but he still couldn’t get the image of Prompto laying helpless on the ground with a terrifying Gladio standing above, and how he had felt so… scared in that moment. He was going to kill Gladio for that when he found him. Ignis and Gladio could be making out, but for all he cared, he would go up and punch the snot out of him. And what the hell was his problem! Why couldn’t he give a Prompto a chance. Whatever it was, Noctis didn’t care. If Gladio had a problem with Prompto being here then he could just leave.

As Noctis mind swirled around these angry thoughts, he didn’t notice that he was approaching the sound of yelling, until he almost stumbled into the clearing that Gladio and Ignis were in. Taking in Ignis and Gladio’s enraged figures, on impulse, Noctis ducked behind a nearby bush, not completely understanding why he had done so.

“He is fire nation! That’s reason enough for me to be suspicious!” Gladio’s furious voice made it’s way to Noctis, making the young Avatar peek through the bush trees to watch the pair go at it.

“Yes, but as you know Gladio, Fire nation citizens were in the resistance, so how is this any different?” Ignis had retorted, his hands on his hips.

Noctis watched, as he could just tell that Gladio was being cornered into a wall, his teeth grinding, and he almost had a pained look to him, while still yelling in anger at Ignis.

“You… you wouldn’t understand Ig! It’s none of of your damn business anyway!” Gladio yelled, turning away from the patient man.

Ignis watched his back, his eyes sad. “Gladiolus… it is indeed my business. You are my business.” He reached out, grasping the big mans shoulder, and Gladio seemed to cringe at the touch, but didn’t pull away. “Please… tell me what this is really about.”

There was silence for a moment, as both men were waiting for the coin to drop. Finally Gladio sighed, and looked to the heavens, his back still turned, and stammered sadly. “I-I can’t Ig… I just…”

“Shhhh,” Ignis shushed him softly, while he lovingly grasped Gladios cheek, and turned him to face him, and Noctis was shocked. There were tears in this strong man’s eyes, and he had on the most vulnerable expression, that Noctis thought he would never see on this man. At that moment all Noctis wanted to do was to sneak away, and leave the pair to there moment, but he just knew he couldn’t now. They would surely notice him, and it felt wrong to break…. whatever was going on. So he sat there in the bushes and watched as Ignis leaned into Gladio, and caught the faint whispers, that Ignis was providing. “Gladio… you can tell me in your own time, what has your heart so troubled. I will never push you. I am only here if you so wish to be your anchor, to hold you steady, and for you to lean on.” Ignis looked lovingly at this man that he so cherished, as he watched so many emotions cross his features; shock, confusion, uncertainty, appreciation, and it finally settled upon adoration.

Then Gladio reached out and pulled the older man in, and held him close, and whispered something in Ignis’ ear, which Noctis was unable to catch. Though he did see Ignis nod his head and hold him tighter. The pair then stood holding each other for a long time, as tears openly ran down the normally so strong brute of a man. Finally after what felt like forever, they slowly sank to the ground into a position Noctis was unable to see them in. Noctis then decided that it was a good time to crawl away, and let the couple to their solitude.

After crawling a few yards, Noctis finally felt like it was safe enough to rise to his feet and start jogging back to the camp. But as he went, the image of Gladio’s grieving face kept flashing through his mind. Every time it did, it only brought more confusion. What was it that Gladio was hiding that hurt him so much. Noctis had never really thought that anything could bother the man. That he was like rock, solid and unmovable. But maybe he was wrong. Whenever Noctis thought of the man, all he saw was a rude guy, who seemed like it was his mission in life to make Noctis’ harder, but… maybe that was a facade. Maybe… he was like him?

Noctis knew he was prone to bottling things up, and had never really been good at showing his true emotions. Fanning off any sadness or guilt, with an act of that he was tired (Which he actually was tired, but it still didn’t help the fact that he used his strange knack for sleeping, to hold things off) or that he was annoyed. So relating his feelings to that, Noctis realised that maybe Gladio and him were not that different after all. Instead of sleeping his problems away, Gladio rushed at his problems, using anger to deal with them. A substitute that covered up something from Gladio’s past.

“Maybe I should lighten up the guy.” Noctis whispered, as he rounded a tree, almost to the campsite now. And with that, he resolved to actually try and listen to the brute, even if he still hated his guts for attacking Prompto.

When Noctis finally did get back to camp, the sun had already set, and night’s cool air was setting in. _Man, where had the time gone,_ Noctis thought, yawning, and, trudged towards the tent. Sliding the cloth door aside, Noctis stopped, his eyes going wide. Prompto had curled up in a ball, holding one of the blankets tightly to him, sound asleep. His face serene, and he looked so beautiful like that. His freckles softly lining his features, and a soft smile on his lips even in sleep. Noctis’ heart began to pound. God, why did he have to be so beautiful? All he wanted to do was curl up next to this boy and hold him close. But… he couldn’t, couldn’t he? He had already decided to hide his feeling right, so… awww screw it. And Noctis hurriedly entered into the tent, and stripped til he was only in his boxers, trying to keep the blush on his cheeks at bay, and was about to cuddle up next to the blond when he noticed that the boy hadn’t even taking off any of his clothing, and was still wearing one shoe.

How the hell did anybody fall asleep like that, and he just couldn’t let Prompto sleep that way or at least that’s what he told himself, as he hovered over the blond. Was he really going to do this? Noctis bite his lip, and closed his eyes, taking a big breath. He was just being a helpful friend, who wanted his friend to sleep better, and Noctis got to his knees. He reached out, his hand hovering over the blond’s chest. Just do it Noct! He mentally yelled at himself, and Noctis began to unbutton the blonds green shirt. To his surprise, Prompto didn’t even react, the only indication was that his soft smile grew wider. So Noctis continued and was able to pull off his shirt, leaving a black tank top. So far, so good, now came the pants. Noctis decided to take off his shoe first, then hesitantly slipped his fingers around his waist band, but that made Prompto giggle in his sleep, and roll over on his side. Frustrated, Noctis yanked his pants down, but the motion took more than he had wanted, pulling down his boxers, giving Noctis a clear view of Prompto’s ass… and damn it was fine.

“Damn it Prompto!” Noctis whispered harshly, his cheeks bright red, and he tried not to look as he slipped off his pants, and awkwardly pulled up his boxers, careful to not to touch anything. There, Prompto was undressed, now could he go to sleep!? Noctis sighed, and sat at the edge of the blankets, looking back at the blond, who for some reason was able to sleep through all that. The guy must have been exhausted from everything that had happened today. Not to mention he had traveled all the way from Omashu, probably not stopping to sleep to catch up with them. He really was… amazing.

Sighing again, Noctis began to crawl to his usual place, right next to Prompto. He didn’t care anymore if he was so close to Prompto or not. All he wanted was sleep, and to have this warm being close to him, but right before he got settled, Prompto moved so that his right arm was not lying underneath him. It was adorned with a black hand guard, that covered the bottom of his hand up to his elbow. _Huh, why would Prompto need to wear that?_ And Noctis started to reach out to take it off, but stopped. For some reason he got the sense that… he shouldn’t. He didn’t know where the feeling came from, but he decided to follow it. So nuzzling up to Prompto, Noctis let his mind drift, and sleep took him far easier than he had thought possible. Maybe it was the peace that he felt from being so close to the Blondie, but whatever it was, he was happy it was there.

**XXX**

At first Noctis was confused. It wasn’t daytime, and Ignis wasn’t jostling him awake, so why the hell was he awake. Then he felt rather than saw the cause. Prompto had in his sleep, rolled over, and was now holding onto his waist, snuggling into his chest, and it was making Noctis hot. In more ways than one. Upon this realization, Noctis immediately started to squirm out of the blonds hold, his cheeks going bright red.

“Prom!” Noctis whispered through his teeth, when the blond’s hold didn’t budge. Prompto seemed to groan, but his hold did loosen, and Noctis was able to roll out of the blankets. Finally free, he took in the occupants in the tent. Prompto was, of course, there, and Ignis was a few feet away, silent as stone in his sleep, but Gladio was nowhere to be seen. Had he left them? Did Ignis and Gladio fight more? The thought of him leaving should have made Noctis happy, but he wasn’t. Instead he felt guilty, and… sad. Sure Gladio was an ass, but he had been there to protest Noctis, and Ignis… Oh god, Ignis.

Noctis grabbed his undershirt, putting it on, and hastily exited the tent. He had to find Gladio before… But that thought was caught off when he noticed that Gladio was sitting on one of the stumps, staring at the fire, and Noctis let out a soft sigh. He had never been more relieved to the see the big guy. But what was he doing out here? Noctis watched his back for a second, arguing with himself on whether he should go over or not.

“Are you going to stand there like an idiot forever, or are you going to come over here and sit your ass down?” Gladio asked, his voice low, breaking Noctis out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, yeah…” Noctis awkwardly answered, trailing over to a stump that was across from Gladio.

It was silent for a moment, but finally Noctis found his voice. “So… uh, what are you doing out here?”

Gladio huffed, his eyes never leaving the fire, he face solemn. “Don’t think Iggy would take to kind to my presence right now kid.”

They were silent for a second more, Noctis evaluating Gladio again. “What did you do?” He asked, knowing the answer before he asked.

Gladio chuckled darkly at the question, and shook his head. “You know what twerp. I didn’t agree with him… or you. I can’t.”

Noctis narrowed his eyes at the big man. There was more to this, then he was telling. And Noctis was finally going to find out what that was. “And why can’t you Gladio? What has Prompto done?”

Noctis had almost expected Gladio to burst out in anger, but he didn’t. He just kept silent seeming to be struggling with something, and finally he let out a sigh, and looked up at the Avatar. “You really want to know why kid?”

“Yes.” Noctis said, standing his ground, and Gladio stared at the Avatar, clearly not impressed. “Come on Gladio. What is it?” Noctis finally whined, frustration setting in.

Gladio couldn’t help but give an amused laugh at Noctis’ pleading face, knowing the Avatar must truly be desperate to make such an expression. “Alright Noct... stop the begging. You look pathetic. The reason I can’t trust the ash burners is that…” Gladio paused, steadying himself, his amused smile gone, replaced by a grimace. “those bastards, they killed my parents, and I will never forgive them for that.” Gladio got out through clenched teeth, his gaze, once again trained on the fire.

Noctis stared at Gladio, his eyes wide. He… was just like him, and everything seemed to fall into place. Why he was helping the Avatar, how he hated all things fire nation. He had truly been burned, and Noctis knew that no amount of words would ever comfort this man. So he just kept asking questions.

“How did it happen?” Noctis whispered softly, his voice hesitant.

Gladio stare seemed to glaze over, and he seemed like he wasn’t going to answer, but finally he whispered, “I don’t know… I was off doin some shitty chores, like I always used to do, when I heard the screamin. I rushed back, but I was too slow Both of them were… gone.” He stopped for a second, closing his eyes, but still continued. “It was only luck that Iris was playing that stupid ass game called hide and seek with father, when those bastards came. I found her… huddled in a ball in the closet. She looked like a ghost...” Gladio stopped, tears threatening his vision, and willed them away. He sure as hell didn’t want to give this twerp any fire against him, even if he was opening up.

“How old were you?” Noctis could only imagine how he felt. With Noctis, he hadn’t had to see his parents lying dead on the ground, but… Gladio had. Not only had he have to face that, but then he was put in charge of his sister, alone.

Gladio shook his head, “Too young. Young enough that I couldn’t find one bloody job, my only skill being earthbending.” He chuckled, a smirk coming to his features. “So fighting was what I got good at. I would enter matches left and right, and get my ass kicked. But I got cash, and that’s what mattered.” He looked up at Noctis, his eyes thoughtful, and then kinda smirked, as he hollowly laughed, saying. “You know Noct, I used to blame you for everything. You were the cause of everything bad in my life, and that if I ever laid eyes on your skinny ass, I was goin to kill you myself. Promised myself that it would happen too.”

Noctis was a little stunned, and his mind immediately started to deny the accusation. How could Gladio blame him back then, he was just a kid, and no Avatar in history was of any use as a toddler. “Gladio I couldn’t…” Noctis began but was quickly cut off.

“I know kid. I know... None of this is your fault. Seems like I had to learn that the hard way… anyway that’s why I have been so tough on you. I wanted to see if you were worthy of me letting go my past grudge.” Gladio finished, giving Noctis a slightly guilty look, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, which were full of sarcasm.

Noctis shook his head. This guy was ridiculous, but… at the same time he understood. Somethings… are hard to let go, even if you know that they were actually wrong. “So… did I pass?” Noctis finally asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah ya twerp.” He waved him off, but plastered a big grin on his face. “You passed with flyin colors. Anyway, I need to wrap up this shitty sob story. Now look, it took years, but I finally did find a place for Iris and I to stay. It was with some rich Aristocrat place, and I was hired on as a bodyguard. The lord was a dick, but the pay was good, and Iris could stay there for free.” He chuckled again, his face getting a lighter look to it. “Little did I know that my sis would catch the eye of the Aristocrats son, and that they would fall for each other like a couple of lovesick puppies. Well you can guess what happened next, the two brats got happily married, and as honorary brother, I was invited to stay there. But... I couldn’t. Not when those Fire Nation’s bastards were still out there, so I left for Omashu.” He looked to Noctis, giving him a small smirk. “And that’s it. So what do ya think Noct?”

“Well... for one, I think your an idiot. Blaming a kid, low blow man. But… honestly I understand. The Fire nation took my parents too and I wanted revenge just like you man, but Regis, my Airbending master stopped me. He used to say that revenge is like a two headed snake, take off one head and the other will just come bite you in the butt. But… you had no one…” Noctis looked down at his hands, guilt and pity welling up inside him.

“Now don’t you go pitying me! I know I had it tough, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have tried harder to make things better. I knew that blaming you was wrong, but I did it anyway. So Noct… don’t beat yourself up over me. I ain’t worth it.” Gladio boomed, giving Noctis a hard stare, which Noctis was hardpressed to return, but he did, and nodded his head, heaving a big sigh.

“Yeah Gladio, I won’t… But I still want to know. Is that your only reason for hating Prompto or is there something more?” Noctis asked, his curiosity finally coming to light.

Gladio huffed a laugh, and shook his head. “You know, at first it was because he was from the fire nation, and then the spy shit. But now… that happy attitude just irks me. No guy should ever act that happy especially around his enemies.”

“Wait, are you telling me you don’t trust him because.. What, he’s happy?” Noctis stared at him in disbelief, knowing that this had to be a joke.

And Noctis was proven right by Gladio’s next words. “Ugg, you’re an idiot Noct. I don’t care anymore. Iggy convinced me.” And Gladio rose to his feet, and started off towards the tent.  
Noctis rose to his feet as well, yelling after the big man. “Hold up, that means he can stay?”

Gladio didn’t answer, but waved his hand in the air, before disappearing into the tent, but Noctis would take that as a yes. Prompto would be allowed to stay, and Noctis heart squeezed at the thought, and he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot as he made his way after Gladio. Prompto was now apart of team Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! Gladio's background explained, and now Prompto can stay for good! So what's going to happen now? Are they finally going to meet with Cor? Find out next time! (Promise it will be sooner rather then later!) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really do hope you liked this Chapter and any feedback would be amazing! I look forward to hearing from you guys! :)


	10. Creatures in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Noct. Not like this is not fun and all, but could you, ya know…” Prompto’s eyes flashed to his arms, that Noctis had pinned above his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a long time since I have updated. My life kinda took a turn for the worst, and I had to focus on that for awhile so sorry I haven't been able to update. Though I want to make this apart of my life again. So here is the next chapter. I know it's not going to be my best work, but I will try to do better in the future!
> 
> I hope you guys like it, and thank you for all the comments and support! This story will continue, and I hope to finish it.

The next morning was like a blur. Ignis was up at the crack of dawn ordering the gang to get up, get dressed, and get out. To Noctis utter horror the time Ignis had promptly chosen to wake him up was at the crack of dawn. Six o’clock if he had to guess, and that was not going to fly. The Avatar liked his sleep, especially if it wasn’t being infested by an evil man laughing in his face. So when the time came, Noctis just rolled over and mumbled that he was not going to get up. No matter what, that was until a certain blondie decided to ruin his plan. 

“Come on Noct! Get uuuup.” A voice whined, accompanied by a jab at Noctis’s side. “We got to go! Cor’s a waitin.” The voice said again, much to Noctis’ annoyance, who just grumbled, and dug his head deeper in a pillow. 

Prompto gave a huge sigh, that made Noctis smile a tiny bite. That’s right! He was not getting up and no matter what anyone did, there was no way that they were…

“Noctis” Prompto’s voice came, whispering so close to his ear that he could feel Prompto hot breath brush against his cheek. “Don’t you want to show me how to fly Kira today?” 

Shivers ran down Noctis’ back making his cheeks begin to redden furiously. Damn it, he couldn’t let Prompto see how much just his voice affected him. Bursting up, Noctis turned away from Prompto, trying desperately to hide his reddened cheeks and pushed the blond away from him when he tried to follow.

“HEY!!!” Prompto yelled, and proceeded to push back by tackling him. They toppled over, legs and arms flying everywhere, as each of tried to find purchase to pin the other to the ground. Finally Noctis managed to grab a stray pillow and smother it against Prompto face, momentarily catching him off guard. In that second, Noctis spun Prompto around, and pinned his legs and arms to the ground.

“Hah, take that Prom!” Noctis joyously pronounced as he towered over Prompto, Noctis’ breathing labored, but still smiling in my triumph.

Prompto was breathing hard too, but he still wore his goofy grin, beaming up at him. “Ok, ok, ok. You win bro!” Noctis just smiled more, feeling like it had been forever since he had actually had some fun. Even if it was some stupid tomboyish fun. Fun was fun, and being the Avatar not much of that came by with all the world's future resting on his shoulders and Prompto… seemed to make that burden lighter. His goofy grin taking the weight away like it was nothing. 

“Hey Noct. Not like this is not fun and all, but could you, ya know…” Prompto’s eyes flashed to his arms, that Noctis had pinned above his head. 

“Oh, yeah…” Noctis quickly let go, his cheeks becoming inflamed again as he rolled over, letting Prompto have his freedom back. Though as soon as he did, Noctis began to miss his closeness, weird as that was. God he needed to get ahold of myself. They had just wrestled like any other teenage friends would. Nothing out of the ordinary there. Shaking his head, Noctis sat up to sit at the end of the blankets, his back turned to Prompto, almost afraid that if Prompto looked into his eyes he would be able to see what he was thinking. 

Lost to his thoughts, Noctis hadn’t even realised that Prompto had moved to sit beside him, his expression full of concern as he regarded Noctis. “Hey man, are you alright? Did I do something wrong?” 

Looking at him in disbelief, Noctis shook his head no. “No way man. Just tired. Damn Specs, waking us up at the crack ass of dawn.” Noctis shook his head again, this time more in annoyance at Ignis’ constant mommying. The man had good intentions at heart, but sometimes it was just irritating.

Prompto chuckled, his smile returning, and patted Noctis on the back. “Yeah man. I hear ya. But look on the bright side, at least he does all the cleaning stuff while we get to sit back and relax.” Noctis chuckled and nodded his head. He had a point. Guess he did get babied sometimes, but that reminded him.

“Hey, how’s your ankle?” Noctis’ eyes jumping down to the boys feet, finding a faint trace of purple surrounding his injured ankle.

“Oh!” Prompto exclaimed, as if he had completely forgotten about it. He then gave his ankle a stretch, only making a slight grimace. “Guess your bending healed it right up. Thanks man!” 

Noctis just rolled his eyes, and waved it off. It really was no big deal. He had perfected the art long ago. Mostly because with all the bending came lots of injuries to heal up. Especially since starting to train with Gladio. The earthbender didn’t know what taking it easy meant, even if you slammed it square in his face. 

Suddenly movement came from the screen at the front of the tent and almost by design, Gladio suddenly thundered through, his arms crossed, and an eyebrows raised. “How long you twerps goin to sit in here? We got packin to do!” Gladio boomed, making Noctis eyes roll. What the hell was the rush? But regardless, Noctis rose and began to collect his scattered clothes, muttering under his breath at Gladio’s stupidity. 

Prompto got up as well, his smile gone, eyes flashing to Gladio and back to his folding of the blankets at his feet, clearly nervous. Gladio caught the looks, but only gave a smug smile, before turning to leave. Though he did yell over his shoulder, “No need to be a wuss. I ain’t gonna kill ya!” And he was gone. 

It was silent inside the stone tent for a moment, as Noctis pulled on his blue tunic, and silver bottoms., but then he noticed Prompto’s shocked stance. “You all right?” Noctis asked, eyeing the blonde, who starred after the earthbender.

A big grin then started to make it’s way across Prompto face, his blue eyes practically sparkling. “More than alright Noct! It’s… it’s… amazing!” Prompto burst out, making big hand gestures, and Noctis loved it. Things were finally working out. They finally had a lead on how to defeat the firelord; Noctis had gotten an earthbending teacher and maybe a firebending teacher with Cor, and… well Prompto had was with them now.

Sighing, Noctis smacked Prompto on the back, which of course the blonde muttered ow, rubbing at the spot, but curiously didn’t jump away. “Come on Prom, let’s get goin.” Noctis said laughing at Prompto’s reaction, and the two gathered their stuff and headed out of the tent. 

XXX

I took two more hours for the crew to finally climb aboard Kira’s magnificent back and set off. Mostly because it took everything Noctis had to assure Gladio that Kira was not going to bite his head off, no matter how much Noctis wanted it in that moment. 

They were now flying North, making their way to the western air temple, knowing a direct path would have them flying over Fire Nation territory. Prompto had explained that Cor would be camped out somewhere near the temple, but he could not tell them the exact spot for even he did not know. He had only been to the location once, and only knew off it by sight and smell. So going by Gladio’s knowledge of the earth kingdom, the four’s next stop would be in Makapu Village. A place supposedly untouched by the war. It being surrounded by thick forest, mountains, and having little to no value to the fire nation.

Though this was the plan, Noctis began to doubt they would ever make it to this village, as hours crept by and still it was nowhere in sight. Finally when the sun began to set, they had to land. Kira was exhausted, with having to carry four people so long, and there was no way they were going to be able to find the village in the dark. So finding a clearing, Noctis landed the crew and they all began to unpack, grumbling from sitting for too long. 

Noctis had been about to help the others set up camp, but Kira had whined and squealed wanting his attention… or was it food. Whatever it was, Noctis had to take care of her first, so he took her aside and started to groom her. All the while, she purred, the sound almost making the ground shake. 

“Jeez, Kira. Forgot how loud your purring is.” Noctis muttered, as he scratched behind one of her big, white, fox ears. She nudged her fox-like head closer to Noctis’ chest in response, closing her eyes in pleasure as Noctis scratched harder. 

Noctis chuckled, and shook his head. He loved this furry creature. She was like a sibling to him. Could be annoying at times, but he would be there for her through thick and thin as she was there for him. A piece of his soul, who… Kira’s stomach gave a big growl… needed feeding. Laughing to himself, Noctis walked over to what Gladio had come to call the meat bag, and reached in, only to find…

“Huh, Nothing?” Noctis dug his hand in farther, searching for the slimy meat, but again he came up empty handed. “Damn it!” Noctis cursed underneath his breath, his mind racing. 

“Is something the matter Noct?” Ignis’ voice said, suddenly appearing behind Noctis.

“Ah!” Noctis yelped, jumping back to face the older man, whom he had not heard walk over. “God damn it Iggy. Don’t do that!” He muttered, his cheeks turning red over embarrassment of being so easily scared. 

Ignis just chuckled, stepping beside Noctis to also reach into the bag, his lips pursing the moment he found no meat. “Hmmm, this indeed is a problem…” 

“I know Ig! I thought you got meat in omashu for weeks! How could we be out already?” Noctis didn’t mean to sound accusatory, but if Kira didn’t get food soon their ride would be gone, not to mention the poor girl would go starving. 

Just then, as Ignis was about to say something, a rustling could be heard in the bushes that surrounded the clearing. Noctis and Ignis immediately turned to it, a growl following the rustle.

“What was that?” Noctis asked, his eyes scanning the darkness. 

“I don’t know Noct, maybe…” Ignis tried to reply, but then an eerie howl cut him off. It was nothing Noctis had ever heard, making his heart start to race.

As the howled continued, it was met by others, and then bushes all around the clearing started to shake. They were being surrounded, and they hadn’t even noticed, and for some reason Noctis knew he had his answer on where the meat had gone. Whatever these creatures were, they had stolen it and were now back for the live meat. 

“What are we…” Noctis started to say, but then Kira’s roar rang out over the howls, her hackles raised and charged at the nearest bush, which for an instant something black had appeared in it. “No!” Noctis ran after her, but it was too late. She tumbled through the bushes in hot pursuit of the creature, and then all that could be seen of her was the end of her feathered tail, as she disappeared into night. The howls seemed to go with her and it sent fear deep into Noctis’ heart. Kira was gone, being chased after by unknown creatures, and there was nothing he could do about it, but just stand there in her wake. Hoping beyond anything, that his friend would return and that they would all see the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!!!
> 
> I would love to get comments and thoughts! I must also apologize again for the long delay! That won't happen again!


	11. A desperate search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally all the stress, and adrenaline seemed to take their toll, and Noctis slumped to the ground. Hanging his head between his knees. “Kira… I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a long break, it's kinda sad. But I know this story deserves an ending, and I am determined to make that happen! So here you guys go! A Chapter that I really should have done a long time ago, but here it is! I hope you guys like it. I have already started chapter 12, and you should expect it to release next Wednesday. I hope to release one chapter per week from now on. Let's cheer me on, and I will make that a reality!

“Kira!” Noctis screamed into the night’s air as he raced through the woods, his eyes scanning the darkness only to find nothing but green foliage. No trace of her in sight. “Kira! Come back!” He yelled again, getting more panicked by the second. Where could she have gone? What the hell were those things? “Kirrrraaaaa…” 

Suddenly he was slammed back into the ground, the wind completely knocked out of him, and for a second the world seemed to tilt, his stomach going right along with it. Gods he was going to be sick, but before he had the chance to empty what contents his stomach had, Gladio was there standing above him, eyes blazing.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going!” Gladio said through his teeth, no ounce of sympathy to be had.

Noctis opened his mouth to respond but that’s not what came out. Instead his stomach twisted even more, and he rolled over puking up what little food he had left. 

“Urrr,” Gladio grumbled, and moved away from the Avatar in disgust, as he continued to dry heave. 

Suddenly Ignis and Prompto came bursting through the trees, both looking ragged with worry, and found the Noctis at Gladios feet.

“NOCT!” Prompto was the first to respond, racing to Noctis and dragging him up onto his lap. “Are you ok? Whats wrong? Please man, answer me!” But Noctis didn’t respond to his plea’s. His mind was far off, the only thing occupying it being Kira. 

An unknown rage started to build up in Prompto, bringing unshed tears to his eyes as he  looked up to stare down Gladio. 

“What did you do!” Prompto accused, ready more than ever to pounce. This asshole was going too far, again!

As Prompto’s rage became evident, Gladio began to back off, putting up his hands in surrender. He had seen that look too many times to not know what it meant, and this was not the time to start a fist fight. 

“Wow, squirt. I only hit him because…”

“You WHAT!” Prompto screeched and gently setting aside Noctis, who groaned and curled into himself. Raising to his feet, this time ready to strangle the life out of this idiot who would even dare to lay a finger on Noctis. 

“Prompto! Gladiolus! This is not the time nor place for such nonsense!” Ignis demanded, stepping between the two, eyeing them both. At first neither moved, still wary that the other would make a move, but finally Prompto rage seemed to ebb, though he gave one last glare at Gladio and backed away a step. Gladio sighed, taking that as a surrender, and relaxed his stance, still keeping his eye on the non-bender.

“Good! Now if we may focus at the task at hand. I do believe we have Fox Petrel to find and an avatar to look to.” Ignis concluded, giving the two one last scolding look. 

Surprisingly, Prompto was the first to respond, his anger now seeming to not even to have existed. “Yeah, your right Iggy.” He admitted, his eyes wandering down to where Noctis should have been laying. Wait! Should have been?! 

“Guys where is he!” Prompto said, searching frantically around, but Noctis was nowhere to be found. 

“Damn it!” Gladio huffed, and the three companions immediately took off into the woods. 

 

**XXX**

 

If felt like days, or maybe it was hours, well whatever. It didn’t matter. Noctis was lost, hungry, and he could barely focus on his surrounding.  He had lost the ability to propel himself forward with airbending a long time ago, and now he was stumbling blindly through thicket after thicket. The only thought keeping him going was of the nights he would curl onto Kira’s stomach and sleep soundlessly there. 

As another hour went by, and he began to despair. Why had they come here! He should have sensed the evil spirits that lurked in this forest! For spirits sake, he was the Avatar! The most spiritually connected person on this planet and he couldn’t sense a few spirits! What was wrong with him!?

“Gahhh!” Noctis shouted into the darkness, rubbing his temples in frustration. What was he doing? Did he really think he could find Kira all on his own? No, he hadn’t even thought at all, and had done what he always does. Go barreling into a situation that he couldn’t handle. What… was he going to do?

Finally all the stress, and adrenaline seemed to take their toll, and Noctis slumped to the ground. Hanging his head between his knees. “Kira… I’m sorry.” 

_ “ Oh, silly Avatar. All's not lost.”  _ Suddenly, a bright, squeaky voice called out in the darkness, causing Noctis to jump, and hastily get to his feet, his eyes scanning the woods. 

“Who.. who are you!?” Noctis stammered, as still nothing, not even a rustle gave away where the voice was coming from. 

_ “Hehe, you're so silly! It’s quite enjoyable! Hmmmm... Should I or should I not show myself! What a fun question and I know the answer! Hehehehehehe”  _ The voice giggled, as it seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Noctis looked around frantically, it’s giggles filling his ears, to the point where his brain seemed like it was going to explode. “Sta… Stop it…” Noctis fell to his knee, his hands desperately covering his ears, as the giggles only got louder. “STOP IT!” In desperation, he sent a blast of air all around him, shaking the trees, and finally the noise ceased. Then it was like rain, as of leaves came floating down, and through them, Noctis caught a glimpse of something gray.

“God... damn... it!” Noctis moaned, as he tried to get up, fighting through the pain his ears were now giving him. “Where… where did it go!” 

Suddenly the spirit seemed to drop from the sky, an inch away from Noctis face.  _ “You know, you should be more careful with that windy stuff. You could hurt somebody.”  _

“Ah!” Noctis gasped, jumping back in fright and falling to the ground once again. Growling, Noctis looked up to see this thing that he was about to kill.

_ "Hehehehehehehehehehe.”  _ The spirit giggled above him, twirling in the air, its delight evident. It looked almost like a squirrel, with a long bushy gray tail, and long body, but it had a big head with big blue eyes and pointed ears like a cat. Noctis knew he had seen it somewhere before, but he couldn’t quite place it in his frustration.

“What the hell are you doing this for? My damn ears are probably bleeding!” Noctis shouted, but the spirit gave no indication that it cared and just kept giggling. 

In that moment, Noctis flew up trying to snatch the flying creature out of the air, but he was too late, and it flew into the woods again taunting him with _“_ _ Catch me if you can Avatar!”  _

“Awwww, hell no. I don’t have time for this!” Noctis huffed, and turned to go in the other direction, but was stopped dead in his tracks as the creature's voice floated back to him.

_ “Oh, but Avatar. You won’t find your beasty friend if you don’t!”  _

“ What!” Noctis started, seeing the spirit flash through the trees. “What do you mean? You know where kira is?” 

_ “Maaaaaaybe…”  _ The spirit taunted, flashing high above Noctis. 

“Tell me where she is damn it!” Noctis shouted, but the spirit only smiled at him.

_ “Hehehe, Nope! You Gotta catch me first!”  _ And the spirit whirled away into the trees. 

“Hey!” Noctis stood there in shock for a second, then he was racing into the trees, the giggles of the spirit leading him forward. 

 

**XXX**

 

“God damn it! This is useless!” Gladio shouted, slamming his fist into a nearby tree, making the whole thing shake. 

Prompto sighed, turning his attention away from the raging earthbender, his eyes scanning the darkness. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio had been traipsing through the forest for hours, trying to pick up on Noctis’ trail, but it was no use. It was too dark, and Noctis knew how to cover his tracks. So the three had stopped in a small clearing to discuss what they should do next. 

“Calm down Gladiolus. Losing your temper is helping no one in this situation.” Ignis advised, rubbing the bridge of his nose, a barely controlled rage in his own voice. 

“Easy for you to say! You’re not the one who let the twerp get right through your fingers!” Gladiolus shot back, turning to Ignis.

“That’s not true Gladio. We were all in that clearing as well. This is on all of us.”

“No, this is my fault. Don’t you dare try to take the blame!”

“Gladiolus, for spirits sake! Stop blaming yourself. This is not…”

At this point, Prompto started to tune them out. Ignis and Gladio had been fighting over who was to blame all night, and he was tired of hearing it. What mattered was finding Noctis and the fighting was not helping. 

Prompto sighed heavily once again. He wished more than anything that there was something he could do to help. But he was useless in this situation… or was he. Suddenly Prompto had an idea. Maybe there was something that could help. But was it worth it… was it finally time?

He looked towards Ignis and Gladio for a moment, then at his hands. If…. if it is for Noctis, then… he had to do it. 

He gulped loudly, “Alright Prompto. You can do this.” He whispered to himself, and raised the palm of his hand up. This was it. He just had to…

A howling pierced the air, stopping Prompto cold, and with it, a chilling wind blew through the trees that gave him shivers. He knew that sound. He turned to the woods, knowing what was coming. The wolves had found them.

“Ahhhh, Guys!” Prompto called, as dark shapes started to appear, and with them came low growling. “ Damn it, Guys!” He called again, looking over his shoulder.

Apparently the two were still fighting, and hand taken no notice to their impending predicament. 

“Really guys!” Prompto shouted, running over to them. “They're here!” 

“What are you…” Looking over at him, Gladio started, but stopped mid sentence as his eyes widened, staring straight past Prompto. 

“What?” Prompto turned back in confusion.

Standing there, towering high above the trio, was the biggest wolf Prompto had ever seen. Its eyes were glowing red, and mouth was frothing, as it regarded them with a cold stare.

“Oh spirits….” Prompto whispered, and the beast roared, barreling itself at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Spirits! What's going to happen to Prompto and the guys? Will Noctis find Kira? And whats the deal with these wolves, and that spirit! Find out next week in Chapter 12!


	12. A reunion of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his fault that they were even here anyway, and he couldn’t let anyone die for his sake. He didn’t deserve it. So with the last of his strength, he pulled himself forward, every movement causing excruciating pain. But he bite his lip and kept going, and after what felt like forever, he finally reached the edge of the clearing, only to find chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter, and it is intense! I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> And I appreciate all comments and kudos! It really makes me happy that I still hear from you guys after so long! But nonetheless, enjoy the chapter!

_ “Hurry Avatar! You’re soooooooo slow!”  _ The spirit called as it weaved through the trees, it’s giggles filling the air. 

Gah, Spirits! Noctis was getting so tired of hearing that giggling! If he had any energy left, he would strangle the thing, but of course he was exhausted. “Come on! We have been at this for almost an hour! Do you know where Kira is or not!” Noctis huffed, feeling like his heart was going to give out at any moment. 

_ “Hehehehe, of course! We just have to get there silly!” _

“And when will…” Suddenly, Noctis stopped, no longer able to stand it, and leaned over gasping for air. He had worked his body to the max, and he knew if he kept going for much longer, he was surely to pass out… or worse. 

_ “Avatar? Are you ok?”  _ The Spirit had come to hover over Noctis, its cheery attitude seeming to evaporate, as it watched Noctis struggle to find his breath.  _ “....I Promise it won’t be much farther, Avatar. Please…. Come.”  _

Noctis shakily laughed, seeming to finally be able to breath right, and looked up at the floating creature. He had so many doubts, did this spirit actually know where kira was, or was it stringing him along. Making him run in circles, while Kira was out there, probably being eaten alive by those wolves. But as he looked into the eyes of this small creature, that were full of a  kid like innocence, he believed it for some reason. So he took a big breath, straightened and started to march forward, calling over his shoulder. “I’m fine.. Just… take me to kira.”

For a second it seemed like the spirit wasn’t going to follow Noctis, but then it giggled, and sped forward, leading the path again. This time though, it went slower, allowing Noctis to actually walk, which he silently thanked it for. 

From there, the pair moved silently through the trees, the only light coming from the full moon that shone high in the sky. It was eery, the forest seemingly barren of all night like noises, and images of wolves jumping out started to fill Noctis’ mind. Every creak, or groan started to make Noctis jump, and the silence the spirit was now giving, was not helping matters. Strangely enough, he found himself missing the spirits giggling. At least that was better than this creepy silence.  

Finally Noctis couldn’t stand it, and broke the silence. “So uh… what’s your name anyway?” It was the first question that had popped into Noctis head, but he found himself surprised that he was actually truly curious. 

The Spirit seemed to stop in place, floating high in the air, and turned to look curiously at him. _“Why do you ask Avatar?”_

Suddenly Noctis felt nervous under the spirit's stare, and wondered if he had offended it, but nevertheless he gulped down his emotions and answered. “Well I don’t know. I guess I figured that if you're going to keep dragging me through this forest, I could at least know your name.” 

The spirit floated there for another second, then it was flipping in the air, and giggling. _“You know, that’s the first time someone has asked for my name in over a century! And to boot it came from the Avatar, hehe. I am so giddy!”_ The spirit did another twirl in the air, and continued to giggle.

Noctis just shook his head. This spirit was really something, and nothing Noctis would have expected. “So…. what’s your name?” He called again, as it seemed like the spirit wouldn’t stop giggling.

The spirit stopped for a moment in thought, and seemed to shrug it’s small arms, and gave a small laugh, before turning to continue on their path. _“Oh Avatar I would tell you if I knew, but it’s been sooooo long! I can’t remember. Oh well.”_ It called over its shoulder.

Noctis started to jog after it for the spirit was flying faster than before. “Hey! Wait up! What do you mean that you don’t know your name! What am I supposed to call you then?!”

The spirit giggled, slowing down a smidge, _“Whatever you want Avatar! But you won't come up with something!”_

“And why the Hell not!” Noctis called, nearly tripping over a root. 

_ “Cause we're here silly!” _

And Noctis looked up to see that they had entered a clearing, that was cut off by a huge mountain, and within the mountain there lay a cave, holding the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. “Kira!” Noctis called, and started running blindly forward. 

At Noctis’ call, Kira seemed to perk up, roaring in excitement, as she rose to her feet to meet the charging Noctis. Though she didn’t get far, as she stumbled, her foot giving out on her and she came tumbling down to the ground.

“Kira!” Noctis cried again, and slide to the ground at her feet, searching frantically for what had made her fall. “Oh Spirits, Kira what’s wrong?” She groaned, as she tried once again to rise, only to reveal her paw, that now had a long, bloody, gash trailing from her knee to her foot. “Kira, No! Don’t get up girl!” Noctis said, gently pulling her back down, so that her gigantic head was now laying in his lap, and he began to stroke her behind her ear. “Good girl, rest now! I’m here.” With that she began to purr, closing her eyes, and snuggling more into Noctis’ lap. 

Noctis sighed, relief washing through him like a wave. He had finally found her, and she was safe. Well safe, but still hurt. He had to heal her soon so they could get the hell out of here. 

Looking to the spirit, he demanded. “How the hell did this happen?”

The spirit floated to the ground, and looked at him curiously. _“Those wolves Avatar! They hurt your beasty friend, and I was a hero! I saved Ms. beasty!”_ The spirit giggled again, twirling into the air.

Noctis blanched. His mind racing, as he stared at the small creature.  _ How the hell did this thing save Kira? _ Noctis shook his head,  _ Nevermind, I got to get some water to heal Kira, and we need to go! _

Gently, Noctis moved Kira’s head off his lap, whispering “I’ll be right back. Stay here.” Kira whimpered a little at his absence, but stayed where she was, her sad eyes watching him as her started to walk away.  

_“Avatar! Where are you going!?”_ The spirit called, its voice getting shrill, as it sped after Noctis to stop right in front of him.

Noctis waved the spirit away angrily, before he noticed a small, muddy, puddle just ahead of him. “I am getting some water, healing Kira, and we are getting the hell out of here before anymore of my friends get hurt!” At that moment, Prompto face crossed his mind and small pit started to take place in his stomach. He had been so worried about Kira, that he hadn’t even had time to stop and think about how the others were doing. What if they had been attacked again? What if… An image of Prompto screaming, as he was being dragged away by a snarling wolf crossed his mind, and Noctis heart began to speed up. He had to hurry! 

_“But Avatar! You can’t leave!”_ The spirit cried again, frantically circling around him.

But Noctis just ignored the spirit, kneeling down at the puddle, and gathered a ball of water in his hand. He then practically ran over to Kira, who had been watching him the whole time, and spread the water over the wound, producing a shining blue light that started to stitch together Kira’s wound. At first Kira tensed, but then settled as healing energy started to ebb into her. After a few moments, the wound had healed enough for it to stop bleeding, and scab over, leaving behind what would become a small scar. 

“There! All healed up!” Noctis sighed and rose to his feet, hesitantly pulling Kira to her feet along with him. At first, Kira was hesitant to put any weight on her leg, but when she realised that there was no pain, she was running around the clearing, her tongue flapping out in her happiness. 

Noctis smiled, but it quickly fell away, as he remembered that the guys were still in danger. “Kira! Come on girl! We gotta go!”  He called, and Kira immediately came rushing to him, lowering her back for him to hop on. 

_“Noctis No! Please don’t go!”_ The spirit who had been floating above them, now came rushing down, trying to block Noctis’ way. But Noctis just pushed the spirit out of the way, and hopped onto Kira’s back. 

He was about to tell Kira to go, when the spirit pleaded one last time. _“Avatar, you can’t go! We’ll all die if you do!”_

That stopped Noctis cold, as he finally took a good look at the spirit, Instead of the gray and white color it had once been, it was now pure black, sporting a pair of red eyes. “Wha… What do you mean?” Noctis asked, the spirits appearance sending shivers down his spine, but what really sent dread into his very being was the spirit's next words. 

_ “If you leave, then this forest, your friends and the people who live in it, will all die! And it will have been all you're doing!” _

 

**XXX**

 

The first thing Prompto was aware of was feeling ice cold, then came the piercing pain that seemed to rack his body, causing him to soundlessly to cry out. The next thing that came aware off was the sounds of screaming, and the clash of battle. 

At this he tried to get up from where he was lying, but instead he was held down. He began to panic, thrashing at his unknown assailant. 

“Prompto! Prompto! Stop it! It’s me! Get ahold of yourself!” Slowly Prompto stopped thrashing, opening his eyes to reveal Ignis hovering above him, who was holding him to the ground. 

“Wha? Ignis? Whats going on?” Prompto’s mind raced, trying to remember the last thing that happened. All that came to mind was… An image of a gigantic wolf coming barreling at him... “The Wolf! Ignis!? What happened to the wolf!?” Prompto grasped at the older boy’s arms, trying to bring himself up to see beyond him to where he thought the clearing was, but cried out in pain instead, as his side roared in pain at the action. 

“Prompto! You must not get up!” Ignis then took Prompto hands off of him, and laid him gently back to the ground. “Gladio has it covered, we must get you help as soon as possible! You have lost too much blood.” Ignis reprimanded, as he looked around, obviously trying to find something. 

“But Ig…” The pain from his wound stopped his words, as he gasped in pain again. Spirits how did he get hurt!? And where was…? Suddenly a loud crash resounded through the trees, and Ignis immediately got to his feet, his eyes full of fear.  

“Prompto, I will be right back! You stay here. Or so help me!” Ignis pushed his glasses up, giving him one last glare, and then he was running into the trees after some unknown source. 

At that moment, Prompto realised that he was no longer in the clearing, but instead had been dragged into the forest. But not far enough that he couldn’t see the opening to the clearing just ten feet away. 

Taking a deep breath, Prompto began to pull himself forward. He had to help Gladio no matter what, even if it killed him. It was his fault that they were even here anyway, and he couldn’t let anyone die for his sake. He didn’t deserve it. So with the last of his strength, he pulled himself forward, every movement causing excruciating pain. But he bite his lip and kept going, and after what felt like forever, he finally reached the edge of the clearing, only to find chaos. 

The clearing was filled with blood, bodies of wolves, and upturn earth, as if a war had taken place. And standing atop a boulder, bloody and bruised, was Gladio. Facing him, equally just as battered, was the monstrous wolf, it’s eyes shining bright red as it readied itself to leap. Gladio, who was obviously exhausted, took a hard stance, and shaped a spear out of the rock at his feet and prepared for the attack.

Prompto had seen that stance before, and he knew that this was Gladio last chance. If he failed to kill the wolf, he was done. He had to help him! With one last pull, Prompto entered the clearing. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Prompto pulled himself up so that his back was against a tree, and raised his arm so that it was pointed directly at the beast. With the last of his energy, he pulled forth the fire the burned strong in his heart, and it burst forth, flying forward.

Prompto’s vision immediately began to darken once the fire went free and the last thing he remembered was the sound of something crashing, followed by someone desperately calling out his name,and then he was lost to the blissful of darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a big reveal! (Though you guys all guessed it anyway!) But whats this about Noctis having to do something to save the forest? Is Prompto ok? Did Gladio see what he did? Find out next time! 
> 
> Thanks so much guys for reading! I hope your liking where the story is going! Oh, and trust me we will get to the main plot here soon! So stay tuned! (I feel like an announcer saying all this! Haha:) )  
> But also, any kudos or comments would be amazing! I always love hearing from you guys!


	13. A White Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto shook his head, sighed,and closed his eyes. “Well, it better have been worth it...” An image of Noctis popped in his mind, and his heart began to hurt. Was he really dead?

At first there was a blinding white light, and the feeling of falling, then feet were clashing with solid ground, and the feeling of pain spreading everywhere.

“Ouch!” Prompto exclaimed, as he gritted his teeth against the pain. He had landed hard on his feet, causing him to fall on his hands and knees.  

“Man, that hurt.” He hissed, as he tried unsuccessfully to get back on his feet, but fell right back down. “Ugggg, why does this always happen to me?” Prompto moaned, as he rolled over onto his back to stare up at…  _ Was that a ceiling?  _

Prompto tilted his head, squinting up at what was indeed a ceiling, made up of what mostly looked like a glass squares that seemed to iminate a strange white light that was almost just as blinding as the sun. 

“Where the hell am I? Did I die and go to heaven? Cause if this is heaven, it’s pretty sucky with the whole blinding light and falling thing.” Prompto chuckled at his own joke. Well at least his humor wasn’t gone, but really did he die? The last thing he could remember was… Oh yeah, his valiant attempt to save Gladio’s life. 

Prompto shook his head, sighed,and closed his eyes. “Well, it better have been worth it...” An image of Noctis popped in his mind, and his heart began to hurt.  _ Was he really dead? _

“I would think so Prom.” A distinctly feminine voice rang out, answering his initial statement. 

Prompto eyes flew open, his heart pounding.  _ Who the hell…  _ And at his feet, looking down on him, was a familiar face that he never thought he would ever see again.

“Luna?!” Prompto exclaimed, sitting up in astonishment. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is it really you? How did you get here? You’re not dead like me are you?” 

She chuckled, her blonde wavy hair bouncing up and down. “It’s nice to see you too Prompto.” She smiled in amusement, extending her arm for Prompto to take. 

Prompto didn’t even hesitate, taking her outstretched hand and she helped pull him to his feet. Once he was up, he got a clear look at her. She was wearing a white dress, that adorned the fire nation symbol on the shoulder, and was wearing black boots. So many memories came to mind as he looked at her smiling face. Spirits, he had missed that smile, and he pulled her in for a huge bear hug.

“Oh!” She exclaimed in surprise, then chuckled, hugging him back, and patting his back in the process. “I missed you too Prompto.” She whispered, holding him a little tighter. 

Prompto sighed, giving her one last squeeze, then released her. Though in the process he noticed that on her bear arms were slight purple marks in the shape of a hand, not too prominent but still there. “Luna! What are these?” He questioned, though he already knew the answer. That man who had hurt him had now found his new victim!  

Luna just shook her head, stepping back, so that Prompto could no longer see the marks as clearly. “Prompto, I am fine.”

“Luna…” Prompto tried to protest, but she put a finger to his lips, stopping him.

“I have lived with this my entire life. It is nothing new, and besides my injuries are not the reason you are here. Noctis is.”  

Prompto hated it, but he knew not to argue with Luna further. She would do what she had to, she always did. She was one of the most sacrificing people he knew, and he admired her for it, but.. He just wished he could do something to save her from herself. 

So in defeat, Prompto just shook his head, and let it go… for now. “What do you mean Luna? What is this place? And...” He suddenly remembered that he should be in pain right now, but strangely he wasn’t. “Why am I not in pain anymore?” Prompto looked around again, finding that they were standing in the middle of a small room, with all the surfaces pure white just like the ceiling, which is probably why the room was so blinding. 

“Oh, can’t you tell? It’s the spirit world where pain shouldn’t really exist when you’re in spirit form. That pain was just an illusion your mind created to justify your fall.” She answered, walking to one of the walls and placing her hand on it. 

To Prompto, her answer didn’t make much sense, but Luna was almost all knowing in things dealing with the spirit world, or that’s what he had come to believe, so he just nodded as Luna stood before the wall, her eyes closed in what looked like meditation.

After a moment of silence of him just watching her, Prompto was about to ask her what she was doing but stopped short as he watched in awe as the wall suddenly began to crumble away revealing a sprawling forest full of strange creatures, vibrant in all sorts of colors. To Prompto’s surprise the spirits seemed to give them no mind, as they zoomed in and out of sight. 

“Wow, that so cool!.” Prompto breathed, walking up to stand beside Luna, who smiled at him.

“It is amazing, I must admit.” She sighed, and the two stood there for a second watching the beautiful scenery, as huge flowers bloomed before their very eyes, and trees went through all the season in seconds. It seemed like the spirit world glowed with an unknown source of power and everything within it took on that glow. It was amazing, and Prompto was speechless as his heart filled with wonder, but the moment had to end as Luna spoke again. “Prompto, you must listen. I brought you here to warn you.”

Prompto tore his eyes away from the beautiful forest at her words, to see that her expression was suddenly very serious, making his heart beat in faster.

“What is it Luna?” Prompto asked hesitantly, almost fearing the answer.

She sighed, looking out again at the forest. “It’s Ravus... he’s coming.”

Prompto involuntarily took a step back from her, his wrist suddenly started to ache at the mere mention of Luna’s brothers name. A reminder of the past he so longingly wanted to forget. “Coming? What do you mean?”

Luna seemed to gather her thoughts, then finally looked to Prompto, her eyes full of sadness. “Prom, they know. They know Noctis is alive, and he has sent Ravus to finish the job. Ravus has already left and I don’t think he is far behind you.” 

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat and sweat began to trickle down his spine as images of that man started to flash before his very eyes. “What… what are we going to do Luna?”

Seeing Prompto’s fear, Luna closed the space between them, and this time she was the one who gave him a hug, whispering in his ear. “Oh Prompto, it’s ok. You still have time. You must get Noctis to Cor as soon as you can. He knows what to do. But please hurry, for Noctis’ sake and your own.” And Luna let go, taking a few steps back.

“But Luna…” Prompto reached out for her, but then it seemed like the very ground underneath him began to shake and the walls began to crumble. “Luna! What’s going on!?”

But Luna didn’t answer, her image starting to fade. “Luna!” Prompto called again, but it was useless, for he was being sucked back by an invisible force. The last thing he saw before he was sucked back into the darkness was Luna’s small smile, as she mouthed the words “good luck.” 

 

**XXX**

 

“Prompto! Goddamn it man! Wake the hell up!”

Prompto’s eyes burst open, the vision of Luna’s retreating form still flashing before his eyes, only to be replaced by Gladio’s battered face. He was hovering over him, blood trailing down half of his face, but that didn’t stop Gladio from giving Prompto the angriest look he had ever seen.

“Wha..?” Prompto started to lean up, but Gladio stopped him, pushing him back down with one hand, while still holding onto Prompto’s side. At first Prompto couldn’t comprehend why the big man was doing, until stinging pain flooded Prompto’s senses, making him gasp for air. Oh, yeah. He had hurt himself before from… well he didn’t quite remember what it was from, but damn did it hurt. 

“Don’t Move Idiot! You’ve lost a lot of blood, and I’m not letting you die, and get off that easy.” Gladio grunted, positioning himself so that one of his hands was keeping pressure on the wound, while the other tore off a piece of cloth from his pant leg. He then carefully pulled his hand away from the wound, and started to wrap it.

Prompto gasped biting down hard, his lip taking a beating. But after a moment the pain started to recede and he was able to finally start to have coherent thoughts. 

“Wha… Gladio…. Where’s the wolf?” Prompto huffed out, sweat dripping down his face as he struggled to talk.

Gladio looked at him for a second, then glanced over his shoulder, shaking his head. “Don’t worry kid. Noct’s got it.”

“What?” Prompto struggled to get a glimpse behind Gladio.

“I said stop moving Idiot!” Gladio yelled, but Prompto wasn’t listening. 

There standing in the middle of the clearing was Noctis, with Kira at his side, facing down that wolf who towered over them. It’s eyes seemed to glow an even brighter red, as it stepped forward bearing it’s teeth. Kira crouched in response, ready to spring, her growls resounding through the clearing. 

Fear gripped Prompto, as he watched Noctis pull kira back, placing himself in front of her. What was he doing. Was he crazy? That beast is going to tear him apart! Prompto had to do something, and he started to struggle to get up, but Gladio’s hold was unmoving. 

“Gladio! Let me go! We have to help him!” Prompto pleaded, grabbing onto Gladio’s arm, struggling further to get out of his hold.

“No, you idiot!” Gladio roared, pushing Prompto back into the tree he had been leaning against, and stared Prompto hard in the eye. “Right now  _ we _ are both useless to him! Noctis has to face this on his own. Besides what are you going to do? Firebend again?”

Prompto eyes grew wide. He knew… 

“Yeah, I saw that little display earlier! And you must be wondering why I have pummeled you to dust already. Well, lets just say that little fireball earlier saved my ass, so I’m returning the favor.” Prompto sighed, his panic ebbing a little bit, but Gladio’s next words chilled him to the bone. “But don’t get me wrong, once this is all over. All bets are off!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is a Chapter long overdue. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
